Sick
by DioLink
Summary: Dean comes down with a horrible fever and Sam's left to take care of him and finish a hunt. Sick Dean. Papa Winchester. Finally complete.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters.

I do own Nurse Susan, Nurse Terry and Doctor Heckenson

This story takes place in the first season.

Read and relax.

Review if you would like me to continue.

I would like to remind readers that negative comments are not welcome (negative as in just saying rude things to be mean).

No Wincest. I have decided to make this a normal brotherly relationship between the boys. For those Wincest fans who are diappointed I may make a similar story to this with some Wincest in it.

Sick Dean, Protective Sam, Papa Winchester

Rated T for language

Enjoy!


	2. Sick

**Chapter One: Sick **

He had stayed up most of the night again, fear driving him to put such strain on his body; fear of the nightmares he'd have. The same images of his girlfriend pinned to the ceiling and burning before his eyes, images of her paled face as she gasped for help. Her body completely white, almost hollow and sickly. It had been months since the incident...since he had lost Jess and the more Sam tried to forget it the stronger and more vivid the dreams became, he could feel the heat on his face and the blood on his forehead. It terrified him, so he stayed up. He stayed up and he drank coffee like it was an essential for life. This morning was no different.

Dean was still silently sleeping curled up under bed, his shirt disposed to the right of his mattress leaving him bare back to the ceiling as only part of the comforter covered him, his arms were mangled together under the soft pillow beneath his tattered short hair, his left foot just peeking from the covers. Sam figured he'd give his brother a little more time to rest. The night before had taken a lot out of Dean. What with finishing a hunt, getting pelted in the stomach, whacked across the face and then of course the traditional plaster faced bar scene afterwards.

Dean needed rest and Sam was going to give him just that, so instead of pestering his brother awake to join him for breakfast Sam waltzed off to grab some coffee for both him and his brother. By the time he got back Dean would either be awake or shifting enough he might as well be. By six am Dean was usually up on his own anyways, sometimes seven if he was really hung over.

Leaving the motel and his brother to rest Sam walked the few blocks to the small cafe nested near the motel entrance. A common appearing diner like the ones that him and Dean usually visited, booths along the side and a counter to sit at. Tacky colours and waitress' forced to wearing ugly short sleeved shirts and skirt combinations with a white apron. Going up to the counter Sam forced a smile to the plump waitress. "Two coffees, one with one cream and two sugar and one black. Can I get them to go?" The waitress smiled with a nod and went to retrieve the hot drinks mixing them just how Sam ordered before bringing them back. "How much?" The waitress smiled and shook her head pointing to a sign. _Free coffee for occupants._ With another smile Sam thanked her and picked up the warm cardboard cups before heading back to their room.

Balancing one coffee on top of the other Sam twisted the door to the room open and nudged it the rest of the way with his foot. Closing it in the same manner he knocked his shoes aside before walking in and setting the coffee down on one of the end tables. "Dean." He spoke up as he shifted his eyes from his brother to the mess of blankets on the floor. Dean hadn't moved much from his previous position...except for the blankets now kicked off and thrown aside. "Dean get up." Sam smirked as he was greeted with a grunt from his brother. "C'mon." Going to Dean side Sam jabbed his knuckled into Dean's ribs. "Get up."

Dean scowled at Sam before knocking his hand away. "Piss off, Sam." He grunted and turned his back to his brother snuggling into the warmth the mattress was giving him.

"It's seven-thirty Dean." Sam persisted as he stood tall looked down at his brother.

"Mmm..." Dean groaned as he ran a hand along the bed looking for the blanket. "...ten more minutes."

Sam sighed and pulled the blanket from the floor dropping it within Dean's reach. "Your coffee is getting cold."

"So? Not like you paid for it."

Sam sighed, Dean wasn't aware of the free coffee perk but every time Sam and Dean paid it was with a fake credit card. "C'mon Dean, get up. I think we might have a hunt."

"So soon?" Dean groaned again pulling the blankets up over his head. "I'm still not recovered from the last one."

"You mean the last victory beer binge?"

"That too." Dean untucked his head from under the blanket and looked over to Sam. "C'mon Sam...can't we rest today? Someone else will find it."

"Dean..."

"Thanks Sam." Turning back into the covers Dean pulled them over his head again.

"I didn't agree!"

"You're such a great little brother."

With a frustrated sigh Sam gave into his brother's wishes and gathered his coffee. "Kay...well...while you sleep I'm going to go check this out, talk to the family and stuff. You going to be alright?"

"Yes mom." Dean's muffled voice came from under the covers.

With a chuckle Sam stood up with laptop in hand and left his brother to sleep.

XxXxXx

_"Get the fuck out you fucking donkey! Take of this jacket and get out! GET OUT!"_ Dean surpressed the urge to laugh as he watched Chef Ramsay chew out another chef on Hell's Kitchen. It was running around seven pm and Dean had just started to wake up, his sore body begging for more sleep but his eyes refusing to close. In an attempt to keep himself in "awake mode" he turned on the TV and was blown away by Chef Ramsay and his long string of rippling curses. It was all Dean could watch to keep his mind off of Sam who was still out. Dean had called him a couple of times and Sam told him he was working and would be home soon; as much as Dean trusted Sam it was everyone else he didn't trust. Picking up his phone he dialed his brother again.

_"What?"_ Sam sounded almost annoyed.

"Hey Sammy." Dean greeted, acting oblivious to the fact Sam sounded irritated beyond all belief. "Where are you?"

_"I'm working Dean."_

"Well tell me where and I'll come get you."

_"You can't...I took the Impala."_

"You took my car?" Dean's voice held the irritation now.

_"You were sleeping."_

"Yeah, well you're going to be sleeping if there's anything wrong with it. If I remember correctly the last time you touched my car lets see...what did you do? Oh yeah! Ran it into the side of a house!"

_"To get rid of a spirit, Dean...one that was killing me."_

"Yeah, whatever. Listen get back soon I'm starving."

_"Don't wait for me, go to the diner down the street."_

"Aw c'mon Sammy..." Dean groaned into the phone. "They'll...they'll look at me like I'm a killer or something man. I already freaked out the receptionist when I paid for the damn room."

_"Well Dean, you kinda did hit on her sixteen year old daughter and we weren't exactly talking about rainbows and lollipops."_

"She looked twenty and if she hasn't heard someone talking about killers before she has some serious sheltered issues."

_"Whatever, man. I'm not saying anything. Listen, I'll be home soon and pick something up on the way. Just sit tight."_ Soon the line went dead as Sam hung up. With a grumble Dean shut his own phone and looked to the door...it seemed so far away today.

XxXxXx

The door creaked open a good hour later and Sam walked in with pizza, a case of beer and a large plastic cup of coke. Kicking his shoes aside he walked in to find Dean was still in bed watching TV. "Don't you have bed sores yet?" Sam joked as he set the hot pizza down at the foot of Dean's bed, the beer and coke finding a place on the floor.

"What are bed sores?" Dean faked stupid as he grabbed the pizza and threw the top open. Grabbing a slice he nearly inhaled it before he picked up a second. His body jumping as he coughed a little bit when he literally inhaled a piece.

"Chew, Dean." Sam scolded as he picked up his own piece. "I don't want to have to start pounding on your ribs to get a piece of pepperoni out because you can't chew properly."

"Yeah yeah, so...tell me about this hunt." Dean wiped his mouth free of pizza sauce and picked up the coke, completely going over the beer. Popping off the top he took a relatively large gulp before setting it back down. "What are they saying?"

"Murderer." Sam replied as he finished off his first piece. "Guy went outside to roll up the car windows so rain would get in them and never came back inside. Wife grew worried went out too and she never came so the teenage daughter went out to see what was happening and couldn't find anyone. She called the police and they started an investigation. Two days later they find the bodies but get this..." Sam paused so he could gather all of Dean's attention. "Their skin is wrinkled and sagging...like an elderly couple."

"Elderly?" Dean frowned at the word. "So...what are we dealing with some youth snatching spirit?"

"Not sure if it's a spirit but so far all signs lead to one. No foot prints, no sulphur, no animal like attacks or hex bags...but what I don't understand is how a spirit could steal youth...what would it need it for? So I did some digging." Sam picked up his laptop and opened it up turning the screen to Dean. "Read up on the fountain of youth. Said to be situated in Florida, I mean the stories on this could go on...but I did find something. Juan Ponce de León went on an expedition to find the fountain of youth and ended up in Florida. There are stories about him and the fountain of youth but I looked up an old legend. Juan didn't believe in the fountain of youth being an item but more like a spiritual essence you could extract from children or young adults. His beliefs went on in an underground cult being told only to the members until it reached the ears of the city thanks to an overly eager follower. The cult was shut down, literally. The base and everything. They were keeping up underground to perform rituals and prayers. Anyways, so they shut it down and Juan's beliefs were lost." Pulling a newspaper from his backpack he handed it to Dean. "Last week they open up an old sewer main under the city...that's when these started. So I'm thinking we have a spirit of a follower who is in some much need of redemption to their god Juan Ponce de León."

Looking over the information with a quirked brow Dean sighed. "We're getting dirty tonight aren't we?"

XxXxXx

Sam knew something was wrong with his brother. From the moment Dean had gotten out of bed to parking the Impala near the reopened sewer main he had been swaying and panting, taking breaths through his mouth rather than his nose. "Dean...you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Sam, quit asking." Dean snapped as he shoved the Impala into Park and slipped free from driver's side. Closing the door behind him he walked to the trunk and lifted it up pulling out a range of weapons, Sam mimicking his older brother's actions. Slamming the trunk down Dean looked to Sam before setting his gun and walking off to the middle of the street where the manhole was latched. With crowbar in hand he slipped it into the notches of the manhole cover and lifted it up and away. Standing guard in the street he had Sam go down first before following closely slipping the manhole cover back over top.

Dropping the last few rusted stairs Dean lifted a hand to his nose gagging slightly at the smell. "Ugh...that is just nasty...c'mon...lets go." Flicking on his flashlight Dean shone it down to the sewer grid of the city and started to make his way through the small five foot height sewer. "There's no way this is five feet." Dean grumbled as he inched along the sewer brushing away several insects as the landed on his head or hands.

"You're right Dean...it isn't...we're at least on a good two inches of...well. The roof has sunk half an inch as well. We're walking in a tunnel with maybe three feet of room if not less. The reopened sewer should be bigger though, tall enough for even me to stand in without having to slouch."

"Dude...where do you learn this stuff? You're like a encyclopedia filled to the brim with crap...literally."

"Tell me about it." Sam grunted as he inched behind Dean having even more trouble than his older brother who stood a good four inches shorter than Sam.

"Hold up Sammy." Dean grunted as he set his hand to the wall quickly pulling it back as a swarm of ants and cockroaches squirmed under his fingers. "Need a rest."

Sam paused behind Dean and crouched lower. "You okay Dean?"

"Yeah...just...a little short of breath...I'm getting out of shape." With a chuckle from both Dean turned back to the sewer and continued to inch his way forward Sam closely behind him. "You doing okay Sam?"

"As good as I can be."

"Good, cause you're about to feel a whole lot better." Stepping free from the small sewer Dean nearly fell into the larger one. His legs stretching out giving him the much needed room to stretch out his back. Looking behind him he found Sam was antsy to do the same thing as well. "Alright..." Looking back down to the map Dean shone the flashlight from the map to the sewer. "Should be right up here."

As Dean trudged through the sewage his body began to grow hot and heavy on him. His feet felt like they were sinking even further into what he was praying was mud, his jacket felt like another person was clinging to his back, even the map felt too heavy for him. With his weary body still pushing on he began to grow warmer and warmer, his limbs begging for a rest as he started panting heavily. Closing his eyes he mimicking the action with his mouth and drew in deep breaths through his clogging nose. That was when he could taste it...almost like a thick painful bloody taste in the back of his nose, that taste you get before you're insanely sick. "Oh man..." Raising a hand to his forehead he wiped away the built of beads of sweat and looked back to Sam. _'C'mon Dean...you have to protect Sammy. Do the job and get to bed, simple.'_ "What am I looking for?"

Shinning his flashlight over the walls Sam turned his lips down in a puzzle. "Not sure, I just know that it's a symbol...I'm sure we'll know when we do find it."

Turning forward again Dean grumbled under his breath about the sewer before continuing on. His flashlight going from one wall to the next as he searched...then another wave of heat. Stopping he set a hand to his forehead as he lowered his gaze, eyes closing as he tried to keep it together. That was when Sam bumped into him and forced him to stumble a few feet. "Sam!"

"Sorry Dean." Stabling his brother Sam was a little taken back at Dean's warmth. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Dean snapped as he pulled his arm from Sam and continued walking. Each step he took seemed to draw him closer to the floor, his eyes growing hot as he lifted a hand to rub them. Groaning softly as he felt a rush of cool wind fall over him until he was startled by Sam's hands gripping at his body. "Sam get off of me! I'm fine!!" That was When Dean felt himself being pulled up. Pulled up? Taking in his surroundings Dean found himself held tight in Sam's arms, his legs completely Jello underneath him. The cool wind had been him falling. Feeling his brother pull at him Dean was rested on a dry piece of ground. He felt Sam hands on his face but could barely register they were there. His brother pulled at his eyes lids, checked his throat, looked in his ears, the same stuff they always did when the other was sick.

"We have to get you out of here." Sam sounded scared, frightened even. His hands kept shaking the more he grasped on to Dean and his words were laced with a shiver even Dean couldn't mistake for being cold. "Can you walk?"

Planting his feet on the ground Dean tried to stand but only collapsed back down, his head shaking slightly. "No..." There was a brief silent moment before Sam slammed his hand hard on to Dean's shoulder. "Oww, what was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good!? This is serious Dean you could get really sick for being down her with a low immunity!" Readying himself for a cocky retort Sam glared at his brother.

"Sorry." Was all Dean could muster, no cocky nature behind it, no smirk. Just exhaustion.

"Sorry?" Sam's voice laced with worry as he took Dean's face again, Dean never said a genuine sorry before. His brother was white, his lips were dry and pale and his eyes...the pupil was much too small for being in a dark sewer. "Crap. Dean?" Sam moved the few bits of hair that were matted to Dean's forehead. "Dean...listen to me...I want you to sing the lyrics for AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long. Can you do that?" Sam received a smirk from his brother, if there was one thing Dean would never screw up it was an AC/DC song.

"She was a fast machine..." Dean barely mumbled as he kept his eyes closed, struggling to remember the words. "...she was the best damn woman that I've ever seen."

"Good. Keep singing." Sam whispered as he hoisted Dean to his feet slipping his brother's arm around his neck and dragged him back through the tiny three foot tunnel.

"You...shook me aaaaaall night loooong." Dean's words slurred a little as he dropped a few times on Sam his body nearly falling into the sewage below. "Yeah you shook me...yeah you shook meeeee...aaaaaaalll niiiiight loooooong."

As the song came to a close Sam had made it through the small tunnel and was at the stairs. Looking up he frowned, there was a good ten feet of stairs to go and Dean was barely able to walk. Hoisting his brother up Sam pulled Dean's eyes open. "Okay Dean, I need you to pay close attention. We have to get you to bed but I can't carry you up the stairs...so I want you to move as if someone was stealing the Impala right now." Getting a nod Sam turned Dean around and set his hands on to the bars.

Dean clenched the bar under his hand and felt the gritty texture memorizing it for when he needed to grab the second bar. Setting a foot to the bottom bar he pushed up and began to climb, his mind keeping in the thought of someone stealing his car. Ripping apart the dashboard, hot wiring it and peeling out leaving Dean without his weapons, without his resources and without his baby! Grabbing the second bar he picked up his pace a little, his lips parting as he panted heavily, sweat trickling down the sides of his neck. Reaching the manhole cover he braced his back against the wall and pushed up throwing the cover aside before nearly falling back down. Feeling Sam hands on his lower back he pulled himself through the manhole and rolled on the street. Back on the pavement as he panted into the night air, eyes closed.

Pulling himself up behind his brother Sam moved the cover back onto the manhole and dragged Dean to his feet and away from the street. Lying him down on the sidewalk Sam promised a quick return and swiped Dean key's before cutting through the alleyway to get the Impala. Slipping into the driver's side he cursed the fact his brother was so stubborn and peeled from the parking spot and around the block to where Dean was now standing, clinging to a light post for support. Getting out in a frantic manner Sam went over to Dean and pulled him to the Impala. "Dean, I need you to stop being the hero!" Sam grumbled as he pulled open the backseat and helped Dean inside.

Taking one of Dean's legs he shoved it in before going for the other, the first slipping out as the second was in. Sam sighed in frustration. "Dean, cooperate with me."

"Stop it Sam, I'm not that sick." Dean slurred, eyes still closed.

"Not that sick?" Sam finally got both legs in and shut the door. Slipping into the front seat he closed his own door. "Dean..." Sam sighed, there was no use in arguing, Dean would only forget what they were fighting about in a couple minutes anyways.

XxXxXx

The drive back to the motel was in complete silence, Dean had fallen asleep not long after being thrown into the backseat and Sam...well he wanted to keep Dean asleep. No radio, no whispering, he even had his and Dean's cells shut off so that wouldn't wake his older brother. He drove at a slow speed so the engine wouldn't wake Dean, if anything it would be the first thing to wake him up.

Parking the Impala back in it's stall Sam stared at their room, his breathing hitching slightly at the thought of Dean's illness. It was why Dean was so groggy this morning, it was why he was bed ridden and reluctant to drink beer, it was why he kept calling Sam and making sure he was okay. Dean was never sick, Sam was always the one getting sick and now that his brother was suffering from a heavy flu...it must have been terrifying for Dean. Not knowing what to do to take care of himself, knowing he couldn't protect Sam.

Unclenching the Impala's steering wheel he slipped from the driver's side and moved to the back seat doors. With some help from a passerby Sam had gotten Dean into the motel and into bed. Clothes stripped off, medicine down his throat and a cool cloth on his forehead. "Don't worry Dean...I'll take care of you."

* * *

Okay, so he fountain of youth thing was tweaked enough to make this story believeable. It's mainly true...except for the cult and the essence thing. Anyways, review if you would like me to continue.

* * *


	3. Medicine

**Chapter Two: Medicine**

All night, every half an hour Dean would stir awake overwhelmed with the same feeling of being stuffed up, sticky with sweat and dizzy with a fever. He would barely catching a glimpse of his surrounding only knowing he needed one thing and that was kleenex. Stretching out his arm he would pat against the side table bumping into his cell, his gun, his alarm...ah the kleenex. Yanking out one usually three or four would follow thanks to horrible cutting of said soft tissue. Bunching up the others he would stash them beside his head for easy access when he woke up again. Taking the lone kleenex he first sought after he hacked up the mucus that was lacing his throat and sinus before crumpling it in his hand, tossing it over the edge of the bed and sleeping again.

This was how it was all night and Sam was getting less sleep than Dean. He stayed away to watch him, to make sure his brother was alright. Each time Dean scrambled for a kleenex Sam would hand him three or four then go back to searching on his laptop. His tired eyes dropping each time he found his attention slip from what he was doing. It was usually like this on most nights only this night he was taking care of his brother too. Soaking his face with a cool cloth, moving the blankets off when he got to warm, taking his temperature and coaxing medicine down Dean's throat when his brother coughed and hacked – a sure signal the dosage from before was all used up. He'd slip a cough candy into the side of Dean's mouth nestling it between his brother's teeth and cheek letting him suck on that to ride away a sudden bursts of coughs when the three dosage limit for medicine had been used up.

It seemed forever before the early morning hours finally came through. Sam got up and out of bed around ten am and grabbed him and Dean some coffee before coming back. Still Dean slept on, still ridden with fever and hacking uncontrollably. Maybe coffee wasn't a good idea.

Sitting down beside his brother on the bed Sam ran his fingers through the short locks feeling the fever that had grown at least a few degrees over the night. "Dean?" His brother groggily turned his head away, obviously not ready to face the day that was coming. "Dean, I have some water for you. You can go back to bed after." Still no response. Pulling on Dean's shoulder Sam moved him onto his back and frowned at the moist sheets underneath. His brother's chest laced with sweat. Taking the cloth he had used all night he wiped Dean dry before throwing the blankets away. "Dean?" He set a hand to his brother's face, thumbing the bristle covered cheek. "C'mon man. You're worrying me."

Dean groaned as he lifted an arm to shield the sun from his eyes, opening the tired green hues he looked up to Sam. "Five more minutes." He grumbled as he turned on to his front only to be pulled back again.

"You can sleep all you want but I want you to have some water and medicine, you're going to feel worse if you don't."

Swatting at Sam's attempts to pull him into a sitting position Dean grumbled. "I'm not sick Sam, just tired."

"Not sick?" Sam picked up the thermometer. "How come you were running fever of 105 Dean?"

Smirking Dean looked over the thermometer then his brother's eyes. "Do I really have to answer that?"

A sigh accompanied the roll of his eyes as Sam dropped his arms. "Can you stop praising your appearance for once and just let me take care of you."

"No." Turning on to his front Dean snuggled into the pillow again.

"Dean...you're not going to get any better."

"Medicine is for quitters."

"No." Pushing Dean on to his back Sam took a seat on his stomach to keep him still. "Medicine is for those who don't understand the meaning of healthy living."

"Look who's talking, you're a lot more sick than I ever am, now get off sasquatch."

"So you admit you're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Dean...just take the medicine."

"I don't need it."

"Take it!"

"Piss off." Turning on to his side Dean effectively knocked Sam off the bed and on to the floor, his lips turning into a smile at the heavy thunk.

"Dean."

"I told you to get off."

With a heavy frown Sam stood back up. "Take it."

"No."

"Dean...please. You're really worrying me."

"Look Sam, if I am sick – which I'm not – my body will fight it off naturally."

"Naturally? So running a fever and passing out is natural, hacking and coughing up flem every five minutes is natural?"

"What do you think they did before there was medicine?"

"Why are you so against taking some flu medicine? You take painkillers."

"Yeah, Sam...for pain...pain I can't live with without risking a heart flutter."

"A heart flutter? What about the damage to your liver? What about the damage to your lungs, vocal cords and scarring on the inside of your nasal cavity? It's just a couple of pills Dean." Holding out the white oval shaped pills Sam kneeled beside the bed. "You're pale Dean, your face is white, your lips are practically blue...your eyes aren't even green anymore – they've died to dull grey...I'm worried about you...please take the medicine. If not for your own body then to set my conscience at ease?"

Dean stared at his brother for a long moment, his neutral features holding firm. Sam was stricken with worry, his eyes were droopy and he looked more sick than Dean felt. With a sigh he reached out and picked up the two pills. "Fine. Give me the damn water." Clenching his hand around the medicine he struggled to sit up. As Sam reached out to help him Deanswatted him away. "I'm not five, Sam!" Resting his back against the headboard he took the water as Sam handed it to him and swallowed a good amount before collecting some in his mouth. Dropping the pills in he swallowed, handing Sam the glass.

With arms crossed Sam looked down to his brother not believing for a second that he actually took them. "Let me see your tongue."

Dean cursed mentally as he pulled of an insulted look. "You don't believe me?"

Cocking a brow Sam clenched his jaw slightly. "Dean." Holding out the water again Sam watched his brother.

With a curse Dean took the water back and took another gulp. Tilted his head back he shifted the pills from hiding under his tongue. After swallowing he stuck his tongue out to show Sam that he wasn't hiding them under his tongue or at the edges of his cheeks. "Happy?"

"Very." Taking the glass Sam set it aside. "Now get some sleep."

"Now get some sleep." Dean mimicked silently as he shifted back down to lying on his front.

XxXxXx

Dean couldn't estimate how long he had been out but he didn't need to, he knew it wasn't long enough. His throat was sore and felt swollen making swallowing a difficult and painful task. His limbs were stiff and aching, a reminder of rigamortis to him. His eyes were watery but dry, his tongue felt like it was coated with fur or a heavy powder of some sort. His body was covered in sweat but he couldn't get rid of the cold shivers that ran through him...and if all that wasn't enough his head felt like someone kept knocking him with a sledge hammer.

Turning in bed he looked to Sam, his baby brother was sitting on the bed across from him with his laptop open, his fingers resting on the keys and head laid back as he slept, it was comical to see Sam in such an unpleasant manner, mouth wide open like a chicken in the rain. If Dean had been feeling better he would have taken full advantage of the situation...but unfortunately. "Sam..." Dean groggily mumbled as he pulled the blankets tight around him, his legs lifting to his chest and his arms curling around his torso. "Sammy..." He grunted again getting a twitch from his brother.

Sighing to himself Dean gripped the edge of the bed and pulled himself closer. With his leg falling off the edge his entire body soon followed as he landed with a heavy thumb, sheets still twisted around him. Groaning again he struggled to free a hand lifting it to Sam bed and pulling on the sheets. Curling the sheets into a fist he yanked roughly pulling them around his body as well and bringing Sam down onto the floor with an even heavier thunk then Dean. The elder Winchester hiding a snicker as he heard Sam grumble back to the world of the wake. "Thanks Sammy, needed another blanket."

Rubbing the sore spot on his head Sam shifted to a sitting position, his eyes going over his messy bed and Dean's messy bed before he looked to his curled up brother on the floor. "Dean?" Rubbing his head again he tried to figure out what he was doing or how he ended up on the floor. Forgetting the thought for that moment he pulled his laptop closer to the edge of the bed and looked over the article about the youth snatcher they were attempting to hunt. Closing the laptop he looked down to Dean. "What are we doing on the floor?"

"It happens to be softer than the bed." Turning so he was looking at Sam Dean frowned at him. "What do you think I'm doing on the damn floor? I fell."

Rubbing his head again Sam looked around. "And me?"

Dean turned his back to Sam. "I don't know..." Hearing Sam shift to his feet Dean curled even tighter trying to keep his shivering down.

"How you feeling?" Sam's hand pressed to Dean's forehead and instead of knocking it away, like he always did,Dean pulled it closer setting it to the back of his neck in hopes of warming up. "Dean...you're really warm." Taking a fistful of the sheets Sam pulled on them.

"Stop it!" Dean barked as he jerked his shoulder to break Sam's grasp. "I'm freakin' cold!"

"You're cold?" Frowning Sam grabbed the thermometer and slipped it past Dean's lips getting another glare. "Not sick huh?"

"Mayee jus a'ittle."(Maybe just a little) Dean mumbled with the thermometer stuck under his tongue.

"Right." Slipping the thermometer from Dean's lips Sam looked to the temperature his eyes furrowing in worry. "Dean, your fever is rising...you have to take the blankets off."

"M'fine, Sammy." Dean retorted as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"No Dean you're not." Yanking the blankets off Sam fought with Dean to keep them off. "Dean! Listen to me! You're not cold, you're too warm and your body keeps sweating to cool you off...it's not going to work. You need a cool shower."

Dean frowned again. "That means I'll shrink."

"Shrink? Dean what..." Sam sighed in annoyance. "Shrinking is that last of your problems right now. Not like you're having sex with anyone right now anyways."

"I could always get lucky."

"Not covered in bodily fluids." Slipping his arms around Dean Sam lifted his brother to his feet.

"Dude, don't be gross." Pushing Sam back as Dean made it to his feet he stumbled a few steps as he walked. "And I can bathe myself." Dean's tough moment was cut short as he fell forward colliding his skull against the bathroom door effectively pushing it open and falling over.

"Dean!" Rushing to his brother's side Sam looked to the bump, finding it was small he chuckled. "You're lucky you have a thick skull."

"Shut up." Grasping Sam's arms Dean was lifted up again only to be rest down against the wall as Sam ran the water. "Dude...you're not bathing me."

"What do you propose I do Dean? If I leave you alone you could fall in and drown."

"I'm not three."

"Doesn't matter."

"Dude, c'mon."

"Look Dean. Until you're able to register the fact that you can't even walk three feet without cracking your head on something you're not doing anything by yourself. Not like you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Dude!"

"My own Dean! Not yours. C'mon, take of your clothes and wrap this around your waist." Tossing a thin towel at Dean Sam started to find the right temperature for the water to take care of Dean's fever. By the time he had found it and filled the tub Dean had undressed himself and was covering his hip and thigh area with the towel. With a quick look over his brother Sam determined the best way to get him into the tub and once he was in he drew the shower curtain so Sam could only see Dean from the chest up. "There...now you can bathe and I can watch you and make sure you don't pass out again."

"Yeah...whatever." Dean groaned as he slipped down the tub so his feet were planted on the opposite end and his knees were bent, the water splashing on his chest and neck. He cursed the fact that Sam was right, the cool water felt really good and Dean had stopped shivering. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I know." Handing Dean a cloth Sam took a seat on the toilet cover. "Clean up...you smell."

"You're no bed of roses yourself." Grabbing the shower gel Dean pulled it past the curtain. "You seriously going to watch me?"

"Yeah."

"That's gross."

"And life saving. Hurry up." Sam looked away to take a peek out into the room before looking back to Dean. Cocking his head to the side Sam felt his stomach clench as he leaned in; his eyes widening slightly. "Dean?" Moving to the side of the tub Sam took his brother's limp head in his hands, the dull hues were closed. "Dean!!" Grabbing the cloth Sam pressed it firmly to Dean's face brushing away the soap that fell around his brothers eye's. "Dean, wake up! Dean!!" No response. "No...Dean..."

XxXxXx

Sam paced the foot of Dean's bed, his brother clad in a pair of black boxer-briefs with a thin blankets pulled up to his chest, he was lying on his back with his arms and legs spread away from one another. Still Dean was sweating, still panting and still sick. Sam didn't know what to do. It didn't matter what he gave Dean, it didn't matter how many times he cooled him his brother wasn't getting better and Sam wasn't about to leave him to get more medicine. Finally as a desperate attempt he called Bobby.

With phone glued to his ear Sam waited for a reply. "Bobby..." Relief elevated in his voice as he ran a hand through his thick hair. "...Bobby...I need your help." Sam explained the situation about Dean, about the fever and the hunt. He hadn't talked to Bobby in the longest time, probably since they were kids but he needed help and Bobby was the only other person he could think of besides his dad.

_"Well Sam, the only thing I can suggest is a doctor."_ Bobby replied through the phone, his own worry lacing each word he spoke.

"We can't go to a doctor Bobby...Dean is supposed to be dead; killed in St. Louis. I can't just take him into a public building like that."

_"You don't have much choice Sam. If Dean isn't getting better on his own then he needs something that will help. A doctor is the only one who can prescribe anything that will help. I'm heading there now so I can help you with Dean but you get him to the doctors as soon as you can. I'll try to get a hold of your daddy and let him know what's going on with his boys. Call me if you need anything."_

Nodding into the dead line Sam sighed and snapped his phone shut, his eyes going over Dean's sweat soaked body. "I promise Dean...I'll take care of you."

* * *

Yes the hunt will still continue but it won't be as attention grabbing as Dean's condition. The story is basically going to be circling Dean. I'm pretty sure I got the right location for 'Skin' but I will change it if I'm wrong. I can't remember when Sam and Dean had met Bobby in the first season but I'm pretty sure I'm bringing Bobby in a little too soon...ah well. Review if you would like me to continue. 


	4. The Doctor's

**Chapter Three: The Doctor's**

Shocked, surprised, even worried...Bobby couldn't believe it when Sam had been the other person on the end of that call. Besides the fact he was furious with their father Bobby loved those boys as if they were his own. He never did mean to get attached, he was merely helping John but the more he saw those boys they more they rubbed off on him. Dean, even as a four year old, pulling off the bad ass personality, talking only when it was open for a smart ass comment and Sam always questioning everything. 'Bobby, why is the sky blue? Bobby, why is the grass green? Bobby, where's dad?' The boys meant the world to him and if they needed help...he would give it.

The most difficult task for this was talking to John. Bobby could hear Sam's fear in his voice, his worry, the elder hunter figured if Sam was hunting again than something was up with John. Yes Bobby knew about Sam and school, he would get a call from Dean ever once in awhile – never answer his phone but Dean would leave a message. 'Bobby, Sam went off to college...leaving me and dad behind. Stanford, Law School. I'm proud of him...' Every message was like a personal journal entry. Dean confided in Bobby more than his own father; maybe because Bobby never talked back or ordered Dean around unless on a hunt.

Gripping his phone tightly Bobby hung up for the third time. His heart racing. How could he just call John and tell him that his eldest son was sick? How could he just start up a conversation like nothing had happened between them?...He couldn't...period. Pressing dial again he tried John's number...click – he hung up again. With a chuckle the hunter set his phone down. "Can face ghosts and werewolves and things even nightmares can't conjure up...but for the life of me I can't call John Winchester. There's something wrong with that." Glancing down to his phone Bobby picked it up again.

XxXxXx

"Yes, four is fine. Thank you."

Dean could barely make out Sam's voice, he sounded like he was talking on the phone; a pen on paper soon following. Groaning he lifted a hand to his eyes rubbing away the sleep. "Sammy?"

"Dean?" Sam was soon as his brother's side looking him over, for once he wasn't soaked in sweat but his entire body had gone white. "How are you feeling?"

"Like the Snuggle's bear. Who were you talking to?"

"A nurse."

"A nurse?" Dean lifted his head, his eyes widened slightly. "A nurse? You're kidding right?"

"Well...more like a receptionist..."

"For?"

"A doctor's office." Sam frowned slightly, even he didn't like the idea.

Dean's featured crumpled in frustration and he swatted Sam from him. "I'm not that sick and I'm not going."

"Dean..." Sam sighed as he sat down on the bed across from Dean's. "Look I'm not arguing with you anymore. You're going, period." Dean turned to look at Sam his mouth parting for a retort when Sam pointed a finger at him to shush him. "Not...one...word."

Dean couldn't explain it, Sam had been pissed before but this...this was nearly terrifying. It was like if Dean did speak Sam would point his finger and Dean's head would pop. Closing his parted lips Dean gave a shrug with a half smirk before turning back into his pillow. "Okay...no arguing."

The response was more surprising to Sam then that fact that Dean looked actually scared of him. Lowering his hand he scrunched his brows in puzzlement. His brother was actually agreeing with him? His brother? Dean? Dean Winchester? "O-okay...good..." The silence following soon afterwards was more awkward than the time Dean had caught Sam with his hands down his pants when he was fourteen. "G-get some sleep...we're going to the doctor's at four." With no response from Dean Sam grabbed his laptop and continued his research resting back on the bed opposite Dean's. It was the quietest and most cooperative Dean had been since he picked Sam up from Stanford. It was peaceful, it was quiet...and it was creepy as hell.

Looking over to Dean Sam almost wanted to start bugging him, just to hear Dean's voice break the silence again. It worried him that his brother was giving in...if he was giving in to Sam...what else would he give in to?

XxXxXx

"Sam...it's cold out." Dean grumbled as he pulled his leather jacket tight over his body, his shoulder tucked up to his ears in an attempt to warm them, arms crossed over his chest as he dipped his chin into the front of his jacket. Having been drugged to the point Dean was nearly high off of cold medicine he was able to keep his balance long enough to walk from the Impala to the doctor's office. His legs wobbling beneath him but for the most part he was sturdy.

"Yeah, it's a little more cool than it should be." Holding his arms close to his sides Sam himself was suffering from mild shivering. The temperature was -5 maybe -10. It was chilly. "After the doctors I'll take you back to the motel. You can rest in bed until you get better and I'll finish this hunt."

"No way, not by yourself."

"I'm not going to be by myself." Sam paused walking as he found Dean stopping behind him. "What?"

"Who are you going with?"

"Bobby."

"Bobby? Like...known from when we were brats Bobby?"

"Yeah. A problem with that?"

"Well...not a problem just..." Dean started walking with Sam again. "It's weird y'know. I mean the last time we saw Bobby."

"Yeah...dad wasn't exactly on his good side, I know. I'm just as surprised as you that he agreed to help but I didn't know who else to call?"

"How about Caleb or Pastor Jim?"

"Well...Pastor Jim and Caleb are reliable but Dean...lets face it. A hunter getting sick isn't something either of them would jump on. Caleb would tell me to just get you some medicine and let you rest, Pastor Jim the same...Bobby though...Bobby would say that plus get his ass down here with a huge bag of antibiotics and home remedies." Both boys chuckled.

"Yeah I guess, a shame dad doesn't do that."

"Yeah well you learned most of your beliefs from dad and his solution would be to wait it out. He lives more by the 'if it doesn't kill you it makes you strong' quote. Which has effectively rubbed off on you."

Pushing open the door to the doctor's office Sam held it open for Dean letting it fall back into place as he looked to the full packed clinic. Parents with sick kids, infants, teens and elderly. Someone from every age group was parked in one of the cushioned leather seats. Pointing to a pair of seats Sam urged to Dean to save them as he walked up to the desk.

Smiling to the receptionist as she looked up Sam pressed his hands to the counter. "Hi, appointment to see Dr. Heckenson for Yates Armstrong." Watching the receptionist type in the name she smiled as she stood up.

"You may have a seat, it may take awhile the doctor is quite behind."

"Thank you." Walking over to Dean Sam parked himself beside his brother. "She said it might be awhile, the doctor is running behind."

"Exactly how late?"

"Well I've been here since three and three people before me haven't even been called yet." An elderly woman spoke up. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop." Going back to her knitting the old lady held out the wash cloth sized cotton. "Started this right after I got here."

Looking over to Sam Dean scowled softly. "Sam...I don't think I'm going to make an hour!"

"Dean calm down, just rest back. You brought more medicine like I told you so we're good until ten tonight." Catching Dean turning his head away Sam glared slightly. "You didn't bring them did you?"

"It was a doctor's appointment Sam!"

"Great, just great. Listen if you start feeling hot or heavy or anything tell me." Slouching down in his seat Sam crossed his arms over his chest. The expression on his face was clearly an unamused one as he refused to look at Dean.

XxXxXx

"Karlyn Johnson...Amelia Wretchen..." Finally the doctor was starting to call names again, it had been another good hour and both boys were getting restless with each other. Sam ignoring Dean and Dean pestering Sam to stop ignoring him. They had a few outbursts that got them a few looks and Dean even pinched Sam; it was the last interaction they had for a good ten minutes.

Looking to the old lady who had spoken to them before Dean watched her stand and put her knitting needles away, her sweet face turning into a smile a she handed Dean the black wash cloths she had made. The two had talked a little during their waiting period and in that time the old lady had taken a liking to Dean. On the edge of the black cloth was a 'D' in elegant writing with white thread. Behind it was a second cloth with an S on it. "You take care of yourself now boys." Each nodded in thanks and took their own cloth. Thumbing the 'D' on his own Dean smiled over to Sam. "Not long now."

"Yeah, how you holding up Dean?"

"My skulls getting hot...they're starting to wear off."

"Kay..." Shifting in his seat Sam leaned to the right so he could dig into his left pocket. Pulling out a cluster of quarters he looked to Dean. "...I'm going to go get you some water. Stay here." Standing up Sam walked out the the clinic and to the vending machine outside. Picking up the bottle of water as it tumbled to the dispensing bucket. Sam pulled it free and headed back inside.

"Sir! Sir are you alright!?" Lifting his head Sam searched the room for Dean's head to get a glimpse of those lazy spikes he always had and when he found them he nearly collapsed himself.

"Dean!!" Rushing to his brother's side Sam toppled to his knees and pressed his hands to Dean's face. His brother was toppled over on the ground, body shivering and curled tightling into a ball. "Dean..." Looking over to the nurse who was on the other side Sam grabbed her shoulder's. "What happened!?"

"Not...not long after you left he started to hack and cough, it was getting really bad and the lady beside him told him where the water fountain was. He stood up and then just collapsed! His air passage was blocked so I stuffed those cloths you both had behind his neck."

"Water..." Dean grunted as he lifted a hand to take the bottle from Sam. The younger Winchester unscrewed the top and lifted Dean up before setting it to his lips. Tilting Dean's head back Sam tiled the bottle with him and slipped some past his brother's lips. It scared him...seeing Dean so weak, he wasn't even resisting against Sam's help. "...thanks Sammy..." Dean rasped as he let his eyes close. His shivering body falling into Sam's chest as he kept his knees bent and close to him.

Looking over to the nurse Sam set the water down. "Is there some place I can lay him?" With a nod the nurse slipped one of Dean's arms over her neck before Sam micmicked the sam mose. She helped Sam lift Dean before the two dragged him into an empty room. Lying him down on one of the many beds Sam looked to the nurse. "How soon can we see the doctor?"

"Right now." An older man walked in, his white hair was neatly combed with a part near his left temple, his face had it's share of wrinkles, and there were a pair of half moon specks on his nose. He walked in and stood beside Dean feeling his neck and chin. "Swollen..." Testing Dean's breathing he shook his head. "You're brother is suffering from a heavy flu." Taking out his pad of paper the doctor quick jot down on it before giving it to Sam. "Get him this to take three times a day with no other medication, get him to bed and make sure he gets his fluids. You can let him rest in here while you get the items." Turning around the doctor walked out the door. "I'll leave Lauren here to watch him." Getting a nod from the nurse the doctor was gone again.

Sam was a little surprised his brother's illness had taken so little time to figure out but was glad it wasn't anything too serious. Handing Lauren the water Sam promised Dean he would return quickly and almost ran out of the doctor's office.

* * *

Okay so I hope that clears up any confusion with Bobby. The writer's didn't develop into Caleb and Pastor Jim's personalities enough so I was reluctant to use them as the got to people where as Bobby...well...everyone loves Bobby! This chapter is a little more short to the others. I only get so much free time and it takes a lot out of me to do school and work and then add a decent chapter. If they come a little slow I'm sorry, I'm getting into the last couple months of my school year and there's very little time to do about...I think it's seven courses? Anyways, the chapters I'm trying to keep lengthy and entertaining but if they seem jumpy its because I was working on them when I was tired. More sick Dean to come! Papa Winchester is on his way too!! Review if I should continue.


	5. Hospital

**Chapter Four: Hospital**

Sam could feel the eyes of the other patients on him as he walked out into the waiting room, some looked bitter that his brother got to go before them, some looked worried over his fallen family member and others just didn't seen to care; either way the walk through the waiting room was filled with an awkward silence. Thankful that the walk-in clinic was built on to one of the drug stores in town Sam entered through the glass door which lead to the mini mart. There was little time to waste, Dean was on the verge of passing out on him and Sam himself was near collapsing.

Turning his eyes from left to right they landed on a sign hanging above a counter with the words 'Prescription Drop off'. Walking over to the lady behind the counter Sam smiled to her as he handed her the prescription; his fingers shook. Taking the paper she seemed to look him over for a moment before reading the paper, her worried expression turning to understanding as she nodded, she must have thought they were for him. "Alright, do you have any medical history with us?" Sam shook his head now feeling his neck tensing and his spine shudder. Couldn't she move faster? "Alright then I'll have to make you a file."

"Do you really!?" Sam's voice came out a little louder than he had expected. "I don't want to see rude or anything but I really need this medication. My brother is really sick and I have to get it to him before I have to rush him to the hospital."

The young woman closed her eyes for a moment taking in Sam quick and loud words before shaking her head. "I'm sorry sir but it's store policy. If your brother has an allergic reaction this can protect your family and our company. Do you have your brother's health card?"

Sam grit his teeth lightly before nodding and pulling out his wallet. Grabbing one of Dean's fake health cards he handed it over. "Alright, Mr. Pitt?" She took a moment to ponder the last name before giving Sam a big smile. "Are you related to Brad Pitt?"

"No." Sam's response was short and quick. "Could we hurry?"

"Sorry." Entering the information she handed the card back. "Alright, your address?"

"1467 Maryn Drive Lawrence Kansas." Tapping his fingers along the desk Sam felt his features grow heavy. "How long?"

"Hm?"

"How long for the medication?"

"Well we're really behind, one of our pharmacy technicians had to leave because his son was being born. It'll be anywhere from half an hour to a hour."

"A hour?" Sam's lips were parted in disbelief. "Is there any way I can get it any sooner? Can't you put it through before someone's birth control or ear infection? I need to get this medicine to my brother like now."

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait your turn. If your brother is in such critical condition than you should take him to the hospital, by the time you get back it'll be done." Giving Sam a sweet smile she turned around and set the perception aside. "Next."

Drawing in a tight breath Sam forced a smile to the girl before turning away from the counter and walking off, his fingers clenched tightly. He had to wait an hour...an hour for one pill! One pill!! Grumbling under his breath Sam tried to push back the urge to go behind the counter and raid all the medication for what he thought was Dean's; chances were he'd grab the wrong thing and kill his brother. "I wish dad was here."

XxXxXx

"Damnit John! Your boys are in such a desperate need for help they called me up! That's saying a lot since I threatened to kill their father last time I saw them! When you get this message you get your ass to your boys!" Shutting the phone with a gruff Bobby tossed it into the seat beside him. Three hours, it took three hours for him to gather the courage to talk to John and all he got was his lousy voicemail. How could a father do that to his kids? Dean and Sam were his children, the very boys he would give his life for and now he wasn't even talking to them!? It boiled Bobby's blood to think of those Winchester lads fighting on their own searching for their father and taking on whatever comes their way. They were strong but at the same time they were weak without their parents. Sam proved that when he called Bobby nearly breaking down in a fit over his brother's health. It was bad enough that Mary couldn't help them but now John couldn't too!?

Bobby pressed his foot to the accelerator as his mind continued to rant about all the things he hated about John Winchester, about all the things he knew Sam and Dean deserved, his mind such a blaze of fury he hadn't noticed the sleek large truck pulling out in front of him. "Holy-!" Slamming his foot on to the brake Bobby felt the muscle car swerve under the pressure and skidded to a halt facing diagonally from the front of the sleek truck. Setting the car into Park he stared up at the driver's seat of the truck, his features almost pale from the man he saw.

His dark features, they way his face wrinkled near his eyes showing those hard but caring expressions. Those were the eye of a military man...those were the eye of John Winchester. Stepping from the car as John climbed down from his truck Bobby met the man half way, his features still drawn in shock. "John?"

"Hey Bobby." John forced a smile to the hunter, the hint of regret covered by his dark hues.

"You got my message then?"

"Your's and Sam's."

"Sam called you?"

"Said my eldest was sick, that he was getting him medication and may have to take him to the hospital." Bobby tensed at John's words. "I just finished getting Sam's message, he sounded...pretty rough."

"Well considering his brother is dying in front of him." Bobby closed his mouth as John shot him a glare.

"My son isn't dying." Turning his back to Bobby John pulled open the door of the truck and hoisted himself in. Without a glance to Bobby John closed the door and peeled out as he headed down the stretch of highway to his boys.

XxXxXx

"What do you mean it's going to take another half an hour!?" Sam's was rosy in the cheeks as he slammed a fist on to the counter. "I told you before my brother needs help!!"

"I'm sorry sir, there was a mix up with the prescription and we had to do them all over again." The young woman from before tried to calm Sam.

"A mix up!? How could you mix up! The name and the drugs is write in front of you on a piece of paper! It's not like everyone had the same name!"

"Sir I need you to calm down, we're working as hard as we can."

"I'm not going to calm down, I haven't even seen my brother I have no idea how he's doing and the more time I waste here the worse he's going to get!"

"Sir, I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Well move faster!"

"Sam!" Both the young girl and Sam halted their angry words and turned to look at the entrance to the walk-in clinic. There stood Dean, white faced and nearly collapsing into the wall. "What the hell is taking so long? Feel like I'm dying."

"Dean!" Forgetting his battle with the young girl Sam moved to his brother's side. "What are you doing? You should be lying down."

"Nah, I'm Batman remember." Waving his brother's worry off Dean smirked.

"Yeah right, Batman. Well c'mon. We have to find a place for you to lie down, or sit at least." Pulling his brother's arm over his shoulder he started to drag him through the store to the seat in where customers could wait for their prescription.

"The Impala." Dean quickly protested as he braced his feet to keep himself standing.

"What?"

"If I'm lying down anywhere it's in the Impala." Flashing a glance at Sam Dean let his exhaustion be well known by his brother. "It's cool out there and it's a lot more comfy than those rock hard tables in the doctor's office."

Sam glanced from his brother to the seat before nodding. "Alright but...don't try to be a hero Dean. Tell me if you want to stop." Shooting a look to the girl behind the counter Sam dragged his brother to the end of the store and proceeded outside. The walk from the store to the Impala was longer then expected, Sam had stopped several times to hoist Dean up a little higher, the elder Winchester growing heavy with each step.

When they had made it to the Impala Sam pulled open the door to the backseat and set Dean down.

WHUMP

His brother fell back almost knocking his head against the door. Exhaling his breath in a long motion Sam climbed in over top of Dean and pulled him to the edge of the seat before feeling his forehead. "How you feeling Dean?" No response, looking down to his brother Sam narrowed his eyebrows in worry. Dean was awake but seemed so far in a daze he was unresponsive. "Dean?" Nothing. With a heavy sigh Sam climbed back out and pushed Dean's legs in before shutting the door and getting into the front seat. Searching the floor for any sort of beverage or cool object he was forced to use one of the many guns in the trunk.

Getting out of the Impala he headed to the back and pulled up the trunk and hidden compartment. Unloading a few of the guns he closed the trunk and returned to Dean. "Unloaded guns, don't try to use them anyways." Setting the cool metal to Dean's face and neck Sam whispered an apology before he left. The medicine had to be done now.

XxXxXx

"Finally." Sam whispered under his breath as he was handed Dean's medication, a whole four pages of warnings and instructions included. Quickly paying Sam pulled out the doubled sided four page instructions and quickly looked through them. "Do not operate heavy machinery, do not drive, do not take with alcohol, do not take with other medication, take with food, may cause dizziness, may cause drowsiness, may cause nausea, do not exceed two tablets a day, do not do any heavy lifting or excessive motion..." The list went on and on. By the time Sam had made it back to the Impala he had only read half of the warnings and from the looks of it Dean was going to be stuck in bed for a good two weeks.

Pulling open the driver's door to the Impala Sam got in and finished off the last sentence to the last paragraph on the second page before he pulled out the medication and looked to the pills, they were large there was no coaxing these babies down, Dean had to voluntarily take them. Popping open the cap Sam pulled out a pill before setting the medication in the passenger's seat and turned around. "Okay Dean...I got the...Dean?" Sam leaned over his brother, if it was at all possible Dean was even more white and pale then Sam had left him. "Dean." Reaching to his brother face Sam checked his pulse his actions coming to an abrupt halt as he pulled his fingers back. They were coated in a stick substance, it was a dark colour; blood. "Dean! Dean wake up!" Rattling his brother's shoulders Sam winced when he saw his head flop to the left. There was a dribble of blood running from the far corner of Dean's mouth to the base of his neck where it had collected and pooled from the position he was laying in. Scrambling to turn around Sam turned on the Impala before shifting it into reverse and slamming his foot to the accelerator.

Pulling out his cell Sam tried to desperately keep it together as he called his father. Answering machine. "Dad! It's Sam...Dean...Dean's really sick dad, I'm taking him to the hospital now...if you get this please hurry up and get here...I don't know if he'll make it..." Slapping his phone shut Sam raised his arm to wipe across his eyes. This wasn't happening...it couldn't be.

XxXxXx

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Dean groaned at the noise.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

What was that?

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Must have been the alarm clock. Reaching an arm out he struck the machine at his bed side to silence the beep. Still it continued. Groaning Dean tried to turn away but felt like he was locked in one place, his joint were sore, he could taste nothing but dry bad breath in his mouth and for the life of him he couldn't open his eyes. "S'mmy." He barely mumbled out as he raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed at the sleep that had built up. "Sammy." He called a little louder.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Striking his hand out again Dean smacked the machine hard effectively knocking it away from him, there was a rip from his chest and he winced, eyes snapping open and body jolting up right in bed. The consistent beep turning into a long high pitched scream. "Son of a..." Raising his hands to shield his eyes from the on coming daylight he glanced at the room. From what he could see there was white...white...and white. Raising his hand from his eyes he squinted as he tried to adjust to the room. The sun pouring in from the window at his right was the cause of all the stress on his eyes and the difficult adjustment to the light. Turning his head away he looked over to the machine he had effectively knocked away. It was a heart monitor and it's excessive screech was pissing Dean off more then the beeping from before.

"What's going on!?" A nurse yelled as she rushed into the room, her features stricken with worry as she looked around the room before landing her eyes on Dean. Sighing to herself she walked over to him and shut off the heart monitor. "Dean...what are you doing?" Taking the sensor that was ripped off his chest when he hit the machine she placed it back. "You need to keep this on...you've had a rough week." Flicking the machine back on the consistent beeping returned.

"Week?" Dean's voice was hoarse and choppy. His eyes went from the nurse to her actions. "Where's Sam?

"I sent him to go get some food, he's been at your bed side for so long I was worried he would be in here too." With a smile the nurse pushed Dean until he was lying back. "Oh...this is the first time we've actually officially met."

"What?"

"I'm Nurse Susan...it's good to see you finally awake Dean?"

"Finally?" Dean looked over his small hospital room. "I'm in the hospital...what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Pulling a seat up behind her Susan smiled. "Dean, you had gotten a horrible case of the flu...you're body was so malnourished and exhausted that your immunity broke down to basically nothing. You were unconscious for a week...you've missed quite a few visitors too." Smiling Nurse Susan looked around the room. Balloons, flowers, cards, chocolates and all that mushy stuff Dean hated was littering the room.

"Where...did these come from?"

"Well...most of them are from the other patients and nurses, some of the doctor's as well...even with your eyes closed you were a heart breaker. Your brother brought you this." Pulling open the drawer beside his bed Susan pulled out a giant bag of M&M's. "He said that when you wake up he was going to make you eat the whole bag in one sitting for scaring him like that."

Dean smirked, it sounded like a Sammy threat. "Why...I mean...my family is more I guess...organic...we don't usually go to the hospital unless there was a serious condition...what happened to me?"

"Well...your brother was quite upset and frazzled when he came in here with you. He was very loud and very forward and firm with his words. He was missing a few key bits that made it hard to understand but from what we could make out we pieced it together. You were really sick and passed out in the back of his car and you were excreting blood from your oral cavity."

Dean frowned at the words trying to piece them together bit by bit, he knew what each word meant but he just couldn't piece if together. "What?"

"You were bleeding from you mouth. So we took you in and had you looked at...you weren't breathing. It was touch and go for awhile there. You were technically dead for a minute but with a little extra help you were brought back...that's why we have the heart monitor...it's taken some damage that can't really be explained. Anyways, when we were taking care of you we found that your throat was so unbelievably swollen and cut up that your passageway was blocked off, nearly completely."

"My throat was cut?"

"Well, when you cough you usually damage your vocal cords and make them swell...you must have been hacking pretty hard because yours actually started to bleed. It wasn't much but it was enough to cause it too pool in your mouth. After we treated that we had you hooked up and put in here until you woke up. A few days ago the swelling went down so we took out the respirator but your heart was still having moments in which it would speed up and slow down...almost dangerously at times."

"So...how am I now?"

"Well...since you're awake I would say you're doing pretty well. The doctor has you on his list of checkups so he'll be coming to see you today and possibly doing some tests. Until then just rest up and get lots of sleep. I'll let your brother know you've woken up." Patting Dean's knee thoughtfully Susan smiled up to him before leaving the room.

Once Dean was alone he had a chance to look around and get a good idea of just what shape he was in. With the information he had gotten from Susan he was able to piece bit by bit together. "In the hospital because of the flu?" Letting his head rest back into the pillow he sighed. "Where did I get it from?" Thinking back to the previous days all Dean could remember back to was the beer binge victory after the blow to the skull. That couldn't have done it, he'd done that a million times. It was more like he would get sick if he didn't do that. The previous hunt to that. What was it? Lifting a hand to his skull he scratched it with his lips curled in confusion, a comical sight for Dean in the least.

"Dean!" Lifting his eyes Dean saw Sam standing in the doorway, he was sickly pale...and thin. Before Dean had a chance to scold his brother for starving himself he was at his bedside checking him over a look of relief washing through those ocean eyes. "How you feeling"

Dean was reluctant to focus on his own condition and more worried about his brother. He had never seen Sam so thin before, not even when he was a teenager and was growing taller than wider. "M'fine."

"No smartass comment this time around?"

"You think I have the brain capacity?"

"Touche'." Both boy smirked as Sam pulled the chair under himself as he sat down. "I'm glad you're finally awake Dean."

"Heard you were almost putting yourself in here worrying about me." Sam looked away. Dean could see the guilt in his actions. Looking away himself he dwelled on the words he wanted to speak. He wanted to scold Sammy but console him at the same time. Tell him he was an idiot but a good brother...so instead. "I'm still not sick." Success, guilt gone and replaced by pure annoyance over his little brother's face. "Just because I'm in the hospital doesn't mean I'm sick."

"Dean...that logic is so farfetched it's alien."

"I like to think of it as expanded thinking."

"Yeah well don't overexert yourself."

"Ouch, dude. That was harsh." Both boys laughed. "So...Bobby's here?"

"Yeah, Pastor Jim, Caleb, Bobby...and dad."

Dean paled. "D-dad is here?" Sam could hear the nervousness in his brother's voice and shook his head.

"He's not mad, he's worried...and you know what dad does when he's worried. You learned that from him too."

"Yeah, beer, tequila and rum binge. You the only one here?"

"Yeah, Bobby left for the night with Pastor Jim and Caleb went with dad to watch out for him. Dad said he'll be back later."

"How's the hunt going?"

Sam went quiet, looking down he sighed inwardly before standing up and pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Pulling out an obit he handed it to Dean. "Someone else has died...I didn't get there in time."

Taking the obit Dean looked over it before up to his brother, the DOD(date of death) was the day Dean had been admitted into the hospital. Folding it up he sighed. "Sam..." Dean flashed his eyes up to the hurt on his brother's face. "...you had two choice that day...save a stranger or save me...family comes first...always." Sam nodded before looking down his face drawn in sorrow.

"I know...it's just...I should have saved both of you."

A knock on the door took both boys attention as they looked up to the doorway, the doctor was standing there with a smile on his lips. His hair was as dark as the beard that covered his face and the mustache that was over his lip. He walked in and set down the chart on Dean's legs before walking to the other side and wrapping his arms around Dean. "How are you feeling, son?"

"F-fine dad." Dean mumbled as he returned the gesture.

John frowned at the weak way his son returned the sign of affection, his finger barely able to clasp at the fabric on his back and his arms shivering. Maybe it was the cold or the fact that the father they were searching for had finally made an appearance after so long. "Good...good." Moving back John picked up the board.

"Playing doctor today?"

"It gave me a chance to get into the restricted areas."

"Restricted...what did you need to go there for?" Sam finally spoke up as he looked to his father.

"Another death Sammy...this one...was much younger..." John seemed to grow a little nervous. "A girl, about twenty."

"Where was she found?

John looked from Sam to Dean before walking to the exit. "She was found dead, that's all you need to know. Sam take care of Dean I'll be back in a little bit."

As the door closed both Sam and Dean exchanged glances. They both knew their father was hiding something big from them, and they both feared it had something to do with Dean.

* * *

Not really sure I'd call this my best work but it's rather early for me. Review if you would like me to continue. Next chapter involves more information on the hunt PLUS Bobby gets to see Dean for the first time since their father and Bobby had a falling out.


	6. Lou

Chapter Five: Lou

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

There was the infuriating heart monitor again. Dean really hated waking up to that thing in his ear. It was bad enough the guy lying next to him had a wheezing snore when nightfall came. Opening his eyes Dean glanced over at the heart monitor. Susan was bent over the machine studying the rythm of the lines. He watched her for a moment realizing she hadn't seen he was awake yet. "Y'know..." She jumped and turned to him. "...you should really ask someone before you going digging around in ther personal stuff."

Susan set a hand to her chest. "Oh, Dean!" She panted with a laugh. "You frightened me. I was hoping I didn't wake you." She laughed a little louder at her sudden jump. "You heart rate isn't personal propertly if you're in the hospital on a heart monitor." Smiling as his half shrug she pulled the chair underneath herself. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was knocked around with a sledge hammer." Dean grunted as he attempted to lift a hand to his face. He gave up half way and let it fall down on to his stomach. "Where's Sammy?"

"He's with your father and Bobby. They're all getting something to eat right now. I told them I had to do a few tests and it would be easier if the room was a little less crowded. They got the hint and left." She chuckled. "You're doctor wanted me to check up on you."

Dean frowned. "Well I can understand checking up on me but my heart rate?" He watched as Susan looked away. "Susan, is there something else wrong with me?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about that Dean. We'll take care of everything." Reaching out she took his hand in hers. "Are you hungry? You missed breakfast but I can get something from the kitchen for you."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I have some wonderfully nutritious chocolate waiting for me in the drawer. I'll munch on that until lunch or something."

"Cause that's healthy."

"Better than nothing." Dean raised a hand to his mouth as he let out a few dry coughs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure what is it?" Susan rested the clipboard on her lap.

"Was there...was there a girl who came in here recently? She would have been around twenty, mystery death possibly?"

Susan frowned. "Why would you want to know?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. God, why didn't he think this through? He was bad enough at making lies on the spot when he was healthy and sober, but right now he was sick and drugged out of his mind. "My friend's sister's fiance's cousin had something. She was telling me about it awhile back. I heard someone was brought in recently that fit her description so I guess I just wanted to see if it was the same."

Susan stiffled a laugh. "You're an unbelievebly shitty liar you know that."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Hey, I take offence to that. Considering you guys have me doped up harder then Courtney Love I did pretty damn good."

"Alright I'll give you that. Unfortunatly that information is not for me to disclose Dean. You will have to wait to hear from you're friend to find out what has happened." Glancing down at the chart she sighed. "I better get these to your doctor before he get too busy. You're family should be in to see you momentarily." Getting up from the chair Susan carried the board with her. "Rest up."

Once Susan was gone Dean relaxed into the matress. He felt so drained, so tired and for the life of him he couldn't remember the conversation he had just had. Maybe sleep was a good idea. "Pretty little thing isn't she?" Dean lifted his head at the voice. Glancing over at the curtain pulled between him and his roommate he frowned.

"Grandpa?" Dean questioned as he reached out and pushed the curtain aside. Yup, there was his roommate. The old man with the wheezy snore. He had tubes going every which way on his body. Dean guess he was spending his last days in the hospital. He was old, very old. Running around maybe his late 80's early 90's. It was hard to tell once someone hit 80 anymore. They were all wrinkled and white in Dean's books. This man was no different. Wrinkles covered his body, he was thin and the hair on his head was pure white and thinning in a horseshoe.

"Nurse Susan? She's hot right?"

Dean was a little taken back by the comment but smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty awesome."

The old man smirked. "I'd tap that any day."

Dean jerked his head at the comment. Was this old man for real? Maybe his roomies wasn't so bad. "Yeah?" He smirled. "A good way to go huh?"

"Oh yes. I'd die banging that broad anyday."

This time Dean laughed. For someone who looked like they were on their death bed all this man could really think about was banging Susan. "So, what are you in for?"

The old man looked to Dean. "You make it sound like we're in jail boy." The old man wheezed out a laugh. "Which isn't far from the truth considering neither of us is really allowed to leave and we may just die here."

"That's a little harsh. Shouldn't old men be looking on the brighter side of things at your age?"

"Boy, once you hit 97 there is no more brighter side. My last day is going to be spent in this bed. I would much rather have it spent at home in the house I built but then you die and cops get involved. Those morons could tell a natural death to a homicide any damn day. They're all donut eating pigs if you ask me. But...then again I'm only speaking of the ones that have really pissed me off."

"I know what you mean." Dean muttered. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Dean? Nice to meet you. Name's Lou." The old man wheezed again. "Heard you got sick?"

"Seems like it."

"Y'know...you're quite young to be stuck in a hospital bed. You make sure you get better boy. At least one of us can get out of here without being carted away in a body bag."

Dean watched the old man, his mouth was hanging open as he wheezed. Lung problems, heart problems, tubes feeding him and giving him air. He was falling apart right before Dean's eyes. It bothered the older Winchester that he couldn't help this old man. A spell, a chant, anything to make him feel better. "You shouldn't say stuff like that. I mean...life is great y'know. Shouldn't be taken for granted."

"Ah, Dean. You're a kind lad to be giving me hope but after I hit 90 I knew my time was drawing near. I lived a full life. Had a family, accomplished my goals. I'm ready to move on to the afterlife whether it be the fiery pits of hell or the glory of heaven." The old man smirked. "Personal I just hope I don't come back reincarnated as an insect. What hanky panky would you get as a fly?"

Dean chuckled again. "I hear that."

"Well you ain't got anything to worry about. You still have a good sixty year before you croak and worry about coming back as an ass. Me...well...I'm heading off soon. You're a good kid Dean. A little cocky at times but good none-the-less. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah..." Dean turned his head forward to the doorway. Sam still hadn't shown up. Looking back to talk to Lou again he found the old man was asleep. As sick of a thought as it was Dean hoped he would go like that. Better while you sleep then when you're awake.

"Dean?" The Winchester looked up to the door as the doctor came in. He didn't look too happy. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" Dean didn't feel like he wanted to talk so he merely shook his head. Maybe the doc would think he lost his voice and leave him alone. "I didn't think so." This caught his attention. "You're flu has increased in severity, you're lungs are both infected and if we don't get you under treatment immediatly the infection will spread to your throat, eyes and ears as well as other internal organs. Because your condition is so unbelieveble serious we are going to have to place you in quarantine until your symptoms have decreased. Can you speak?"

Great now he had to talk. "Yeah." Dean groggily mumbled. "Why can't I stay here? Lou's about to kick the bucket anyways."

"Lou is suffering from a different type of lung infection. What he has coule be easily carried over to you making you even worse. We're placing you in quarantine for you protection not his. Right now your immune system is having a hard time fighting against all these virus' take home in your body. Another could surely cause severe damage. With your immunity so low you are vulnerable to worst of virus' in the end...your immune system could be defeated."

"Defeated?" Dean felt a streak of fear run through him. When he had been in grade school he had done a paper on the body's immune system. It was fascinating to know that you immune system was keeping out all the bacteria that would cause your skin to decay. "In other words...I'd die."

The doctor winced. "I wouldn't put it in such a way but yes, you could posisbly die. This is why we are sperating you from the other sick patients. We are preparing a private room right now that you'll be moved into shortly. You're visitors have been informed that you are being moved and will not come see you until you've been settled in the private room. Even then it will only be for a short time and only if they are dressed appropriatly."

"Dressed in what?" Dean wasn't liking the sound of this at all. The doctor seemed much too calm with the way he was explaining things. Didn't he understand that Dean had a job to do! People were dying and he was lying in bed because of some stupid cold. This was starting to get ridiculous. Dean Winchester was raised like a soilder! He was forced to grow up at the age of four! He was a hunter and a damn fine one at that! Dean Winchester was barely even scathed by spirits, demons and other supernatural creatures! There was no one in hell he was going to let a virus kill him.

"Scrubs. We wouldn't want anyone who is seeing you to get sick as well." The doctor then moved on to Lou. He seemed quite busy and flustered. Perhaps the body that had come in was in fact another victim of this underground cult. Whoever was doing it had to be found and stopped. Human or not. "I'll be gathering the nurses and we'll move you over soon. We'll be bringing a stretcher in to move you from this bed to that one."

Nodding Dean watched the doctor leaved before looking over to Lou. He was awake but instead of looking over at Dean he was staring out the window. "It was good chatting with you, boy." Lou mumbled as he wheezed again. "Maybe we can talk again sometime." Looking back over to Dean Lou smiled at him. For the first time Dean noticed that the man had crisp blue eyes.

XxXxXx

The move had been more the uncomfortable. Dean had nearly half a dozen people in the room helping him move from the bed to the stretcher. It was like he was completely helpless. Someone was moving his legs, someone his hips, someone his back, someone the bags, someone was removing the heart monitor and the last was making sure he wasn't flashing anyone the entire time. Didn't these people let their patients think for themselves? To say it was embarssing was the least. He was forced to lie down to go up a flight and down the hall before the same process happened all over again. He had to admit, though, come the second move he was running low on energy and his body felt a lot heavier then is should have. Once the nurses had vacated Dean took a good look around.

The room was very similar to the last only with one bed instead of two. A bonus for Dean was a TV with DVD and VHS player attached. If he really wanted to he probably could sucker Sammy into letting him rent a few good shows and slipping them in while he got better. With a little charm and a little class he could probably get his brother to sneak him in some much needed porn.

"Dean?" Sam called from the door as he knocked on it lightly. He voice sounded a little muffled.

Looking to the door as his brother came in sight Dean eyed him. He was dressed in a cheap yellow hospital gown that went over top his clothes, a white hair net, gloves and a mask - y'know the kind they worn during an operation. Bobby and Pastor Jim were behind him. "Sammy? Man...you look like a mad scientist."

"Yeah, well I've come to see how frankenstein is doing." Walking over to the side of the bed Sam eyed the room. "Looks like you got everything you'll need in here...fridge included." Sam eyed the small cooler in the corner of the room.

"Yeah." Dean replied dryly. "Where's dad?" Dean watched as Sam exchanged glances with Jim and Bobby. "He left didn't he."

Sam looked back to Dean. "He said that he knew who was getting attacked next and bolted. He didn't even give me a chance to stop him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like dad." Dean smirked. "But hey, I'm not dying so as long as he saves someone..." His voice trailed off. Sam knew that tone. Dean was crushed that his father had left - especially after getting news like he had. "How's the hunt coming? My baby still good?"

Sam nodded, his cheeks rising under the mask in a smile. He took a seat beside Dean's bed. "Yeah. Been washing it every day since you got in here. Wax too." That brought a smile to Dean's face. "The hunt...is going slow. Dad and Bobby checked out the sewers while Caleb, Pastor Jim and myself went to investgate the crime scenes of the other victims. We're certain of one thing. We're looking for a human."

Dean's eyes widened. "A human?"

"Yeah." Sam pulled out some paper's from his bag and handed them to Dean. There was a colour picture of a blue stone coiled in copper on a black string. "This stone is supposedly a compass to the fountain of youth. It kind works like a dividing rod is supposed to."

"Seems kinda corny...and...well fake."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I've seen over a dozen stones like this in the last ten gift shops we've ever been in. Apparently there is one that's the real deal. It's supposed to be a luck charm. It's been said that this stone gives you luck to remain young. Prevent wrinkles, brittle bones, sagging skin the works. Most of them are fake but there is a real one that has the power to steal youth...with the right ritual to awaken it. Whoever is taking youth is using this stone."

"So do you have a lead on who is using it?"

"Not entirely. We've just found out about the stone. We haven't gotten a chance to really look for any cults or blogs about the cult. Bobby and Caleb were looking into it at the library but it closed before we had a chance to find anything. We decided to stop by and come see you."

Dean scoffed a laugh. "Yeah...well unfortunatly I'm not in a tiptop shape for visitors."

"Do you want us to leave?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Stuck in quarantine doesn't exactly give you many people to talk to. I have my choice of the tulip or the teddy bear."

"Actually..." Both boys looked up to Susan standing in the doorway. "You're guests will have to leave Dean." Susan gave Sam an apologetic smile.

"Okay." Looking back to Dean Sam stood up. "I'll come see you tomorrow. Hopefully dad will be around as well. Get some rest, Dean." Turning to the exit Sam left with Bobby and Pastor Jim tailing him. He found it odd that the two men hadn't said a word to Dean but then again they may have just been in shock at the way Dean had looked. Walking dead was an understatement.

Once the door was shut Susan turned to look back at Dean. "Sorry about that Dean but I didn't want to announce you were too helpless to bathe yourself." Dean smirked at the pink that crossed over her cheeks. "Of course the personal areas are yours but..."

Dean smirked. "Well the don't have to be." That got her cheeks burning. "Don't worry about it Susan. I'm glad you didn't tell them. Sam would never let me hear the end of it."

Bringing a wheelchair to his side Susan helped Dean out of bed. "Let get you cleaned up and back in bed. The doctor is working on getting you some new medication which you'll be taking afterwards." Unlocking the chair she pushed Dean towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updating guys. Everytime I got around to writing I had to go to bed cause of work. My sister's wedding is drawing closer so I'm working on a few things for her and work has bumped up my hours. I'll try to get the chapters out quicker. Sorry for it being so short as well. I'll try to keep the others lengthy.


	7. Outings

Chapter Six: Outings

Lucky Dean.

This was his third day in quarantine and he never had a stronger itch for a hunt before. He was stuck in bed with close supervision. He was lucky if he was able to go to the bathroom let alone a walk around the hospital wing. Susan hadn't been so hard on him but his doctor's and his family were. He lost count on how many times Sam had forced him back into bed with those puppy eyes alone. Nerves of steal until it came to his brother.

"My wife was a good woman, always helping out and donating shit to some stupid charity. She was so sweet damn bitch made me sick." Lou chuckled as he sat beside Dean in a wheelchair. It was odd. The day before Lou had looked like he was lying on his death bed but today he was sitting beside Dean yaking away like he was in for an injured leg. He was still hooked up to all those weird machines helping him breath but he had some spunk to his voice. Dean figured Lou was a riled up man in his younger days. Much like Dean is now. "Fat bitch died of a heart attack. Caught her in her sleep. She went real peaceful. I miss her to this day. Sweet old thing." Lou let out a wheezing laugh. "But that's about it. We were married for fifty years before she passed. What about you, boy? Any she devils sucking the life out of you yet?"

Dean chuckled. He wouldn't label woman as a she devils but he understood where Lou was coming from. Being an old man he's seen the worst of the worst. "No." Dean shook his head. "My line of work…it calls for a lot of moving around. I'm lucky to stay in one place for a week." Dean paused for a moment. "Me and my brother, we're salesmen, heading from town to town. It's a family business."

"Ah I had a business once. Went under within a day." Loud chuckled again. "Never again will I open up a stripclub near a school."

"Grandpa Lou!" A sweet voice came from the hall. Both Dean and Lou looked to the door as a small girl came into sight. She smiled at Lou. "Hi Grandpa Lou."

Smiling Lou looked back to Dean. "Dean, I want you to meet someone." He motioned for her to come in. Dean watched the young girl come in. She was small, thin, maybe around five or six years old, clutching a tattered white bear to her chest. Her eyes were a bright blue. She walked over to Lou and climbed on to his lap. "Dean, this is Erin. She's one of the kids in the children's ward." Lou rubbed a hand over her scalp. "She's been diagnosed with cancer."

Dean felt his stomach tighten. "Cancer?" He looked to Erin. She nodded lightly.

"The doctor said there's a bump on my chest. It's on the inside." She poked at her white hospital gown, a growing smile on her face.

_'Lung cancer…'_ Dean forced a smile for the little girl.

"What's wrong with you?" She cocked her head to the side. Dean could just imagine a set of long brunette curls bouncing with her head toss.

"I'm sick."

"Well I know that silly!" Erin yelped as she jumped from Lou's lap and scrambled on to the bed. "But why are you sick? Did you eat something like my brother? Momma told him the cleaning stuff for the bathroom doesn't clean your insides." Erin shrugged. "He was throwing up so much! It was everywhere! There were like a bazillion buckets! Did you try to clean your insides too?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I don't know how I got sick. Is your brother okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. He lies in bed a lot and doesn't want to play much. Momma said that he needs to be left alone so I read to him. His favourite story is the one about the princess named Erin who goes on an adventure to finder her pink unicorn named Erin and they go to the Erin castle in Erin country. I'll read it to you sometime!"

"Sounds good Erin, how about tonight before you go to bed?"

"Okay!"

"Ahem." The three turned their heads to the door where Sam stood with his arms crossed, a smirk pulling on his fake frown. "Dean…aren't you supposed to be in quarantine?"

Dean gave a shrug. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Yeah but right now you're about two feet from knocking on death's door." Tossing a paper bag at Dean Sam took a seat opposite Lou. "Susan isn't in today, you have nurse Terry I think."

Dean froze. "Terry?" He looked to Lou. The old man paled.

"Well I'll be going." Lou unlocked his wheel chair. "Let's get you back to the children's ward Erin." Erin jumped from the bed.

"Bye Dean! I'll see you tonight!" Erin waved goodbye as she walked out of the room with Lou.

The look on Lou's face didn't bestow anymore confidence in Dean as he looked back to Sam. A plead in his eyes. "Sam, if you're a good brother you'll drug me for the rest of the day."

Sam frowned as he eyed the direction Lou and Erin disappeared to. "Why?" He looked back to Dean.

"Terry is like Dad pissed off…twenty four seven. I would give anything to do a hundred of dad's text book push ups if I never heard her name again."

Sam cocked his brows with a smile. "Really? How is she so bad? What's she done?" Sam rose a hand to his lips to hide the smile. He was enjoying Dean's pain to the full extent.

"The damn bitch tried to jab a needle through my arm." Dean pointed to the tiny mark in the nook of his elbow. "See that bruise?"

"Dean there's nothing there."

"Then, she comes in to check up on me like Susan does. I was pinched and probed in places I didn't know I have. She smells like cabbage, chews on these irritating mints like a camel. It's just…it's bad Sammy." Dean shot his brother a glare as he laughed. "It's not funny, dude."

"I think you're over reacting. She's a nurse Dean. She knows what she's doing."

"Can't she know what she's doing somewhere else!" Pulling open the bag Sam tossed at him Dean peered in. "What's this?"

"It's part of the hunt. This is a replica of what we're looking for."

Dean pulled the fake stone out of the bag. "And you bought it because...?"

"...because..." Sam snatched the stone from Dean's fingers. "...you needed a better idea of what this thing looks like. Apparently, according to dad, whatever is stealing youth has connections in the hospital. He thinks it's either one of the doctors or the nurses. Someone who can get around into the restricted areas."

"Why does he think that? There are a lot of places in the hospital just anyone can get to."

"Because people in quarantine have died."

"..." Dean took the stone back. "So you want me to keep an eye out for this stone?"

"Yeah. Dad knows you can't leave but at least if you know what it looks like you won't become a target."

"Hmm..." Dean dropped the stone into the end table drawer. "...alright. I'll keep my eyes open. Anyone else get hurt yet?"

"..." Sam looked away. "Yeah. Almost everyday there's a new case. People are starting to think there's a virus going around that they'll have to keep people in and out of the city until it's cured. So far over a dozen people have come in for checkups in the last two hours. People are terrified. It's all over the news and it's starting to make our job difficult."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Why do they think it's a virus? All they have to go on is a bunch of wrinkled corpses."

"..." Sam shook his head. "Because some of these corpses...are kids Dean."

The silence hit hard. "Kids?" He repeated. "..."

"We're doing everything we can to save these people but...whoever is using this stone is one step ahead. Always."

"I should be out there helping you guys."

"No Dean. Your doctor isn't convinced you could handle even a walk around the hospital let alone actually leaving."

"I feel fine."

"Cause you're lying down. Look, just leave the hunt to us alright?"

"..." Dean turned his head away.

"Dean!"

"Okay!" Dean snapped as he looked over to Sam. "Look Sam, I'm tired. Could you leave me alone?" Slipping further under the covers Dean pulled them up over his shoulder and turned so his back was facing Sam.

"..." Nodding silently Sam stood from the seat and headed to the door. Stopping in the doorway he watched his brother for a moment longer before leaving.

XxXxXx

Dean hadn't been sure how long he was out. He hadn't even been sure if he had actully fallen asleep or was daydreaming the last hour. It was Susan's soothing voice that woke him up. "Dean?" Rubbing at his eyes he turned to look at her. She smiled at him. Erin stood at her side holding the tattered bear again. "Sorry to wake you Dean but Erin wanted to tell you her story before she went to bed."

"Can I Dean?" Erin clapped her hands together. "Puleeeeeease?"

With a smirk Dean nodded. "Yeah, alright." Turning so he was sitting upright he helped Erin on to the bed. "Which one are you going to read to me today?"

"The one about Prince Dean and Princess Erin!" Erin piped as she snuggled her way in between Dean's knees. "Once upon a time there was a prince named Dean and a princess named Erin. One day a dragon stole Erin away and the prince Dean had to go get her. So he hoped aboard his unicorn named Sparkles..."

"Whoa...hold up." Dean gave Erin a playful frown. "Sprakles. But I'm a guy. Shouldn't my unicorn sound more cool like...thunder or nightrider?"

"Who's telling the story mister!" Erin crossed her arms. "Anyways! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! So Dean hopped on his unicorn named SPARKLES and went to slay the evil dragon that held Erin captive. But some how Dean ended up captive. So Erin knew she had to get them out. Using her brain she escaped from the dragon's cage and saved Dean. Then they both rode into the sunset on Sparkles with Dean beggind Erin to marry him. The end." Nodding her head in a proud fashion Erin jumped to her feet. "What do you think of my story? Really good right? I made it up all by myself! The names too!" She began to jump on the bed.

"Very creative, Erin." Holding her sides Dean stopped her from jumping. "How about you sit down and tell me another one?"

"But I don't want to tell another story! We should play!" Erin bounced down to her butt before hopping off the bed. "I like hide and seek what about you Dean?"

Dean watched Erin before shaking his head. "Not tonight Erin. I'm not feeling well." Dean couldn't really understand it. He was feeling fine before he had gone to bed but now he felt exhausted, drained even.

"Then how about a sleepover? I'll go ask Susan!" Before Dean had a chance to say anything Erin had bolted out of the room screaming for Nurse Susan. With the tyke coming back any minute Dean took the opportunity to catch his breath. Why was he so run down? It was probably because of the midday nap. Most people were exhausted after one of those. "She said yes!" Erin squealed as she shot around the corner and pounced on to Dean's bed. "Now I don't have to be scared of the monster in the big room where everyone stays." Erin slipped under the covers and nestled herself on Dean's right side.

Dean frowned before looking to her. "What monster, Erin?"

"There's a monster that comes in. He comes when it's really really late. Dresses up like a doctor or a nurse and goes to look at the other kids. Then this white smoke stuff comes out of the kids and he leaves. Usually the next day someone's really sick or worse." Erin put her hands around her mouth to whisper. "Dead."

"...Erin...how long has this been happening?"

"I don't know. Ever since I got her like a bagillion years ago." Snuggling into his side Erin closed her eyes, bear clutched tightly. "But I know I'll be safe with you, Dean."

"...yeah..." Dean pulled the blanket tighter around Erin. "...safe." Dean leaned back in bed and stared up at the ceiling. his stomach continued to clench and release. _'Kids...kids are dying while I'm lying in bed...'_ Looking to Erin he pilled the pillows and blankets around her before slipping out of bed. Pulling open the drawer at his bed side he grabbed his cellphone. Shutting off the machines he unhooked himself before stumbling to the door.

Pressing his back firmly into the wal he began to pant. He wasn't ready to be out of bed yet. He wasn't ready to even move on his own yet. He had to tell Sam though. He had to tell someone before anymore kids got hurt. _'Stupid no cellphone rule.'_ Dean grumbled silently before pushing himself back up. _'C'mon Dean! You've taken worse than this. If you act like your healthy you will be!'_ With one hand on the wall to keep him steady Dean started walking. _'Right, left, right, left.'_ Taking another step Dean's knee gave away. With both hands planted on the ground he kept himself up on his knees. _'Damnit, Dean! Get up!'_ Planting his feet back on to the ground he got back up and managed the rest of the hallway.

Finally making it to the outside garden Dean turned on his cell. _'Damnit...'_ He rubbed at his face, a fever beginning to burn. _'What's wrong with me?'_

_"Hello?"_

"Sam?" Dean looked to his phone. Had he dialed the number? He didn't remember pressing anything. "Sam?"

_"Dean? You alright?"_

"Yeah...I'm...I'm alive. Listen I need you to come to the hospital."

_"Why? What happened?"_

"Nothing, just...just get here!" Slapping his phone shut Dean stumbled to one of the chairs and fell into it. _'How could a couple of steps leave me so breathless?'_

XxXxXx

"Dean!" Dean snapped his eyes open as he was jolted awake. His brother was leaning over him face white with worry. "Dean, are you alright?" Dean looked around. He was back in his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean rubbed at his face. His fever had gone down. "What...what happened?" He finally looked at his brother's fear stricken face.

Sam shook his head. "Not sure. I came to the hospital after you called me and you were being rushed to the ER. You've been out for a couple of hours now."

"What? Really?" Dean rubbed at his chest. "What's happening to me?"

Sam shook his head. "The doctor's have no idea what to call it. Of course they won't tell us anything until they know what it is. Dad's going for more information though. Are you okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little short of breath I guess. Otherwise fine. Oh...ummm..." Dean rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I found something out, about the hunt. Erin, a little girl. She told me something. There's something that comes to the kids ward and it's making them sick even killing a few."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Erin just said it was a monster that was stealing white smoke from the kids."

"Could be our youth snatcher."

"That's what I'm thinking. Sammy, help me." Dean sat up. "I wanna go down to the children's ward."

"Whoa, hold on Dean. You just woke up. You might wanna take a minute to regain your strength." Sam pushed Dean back down.

Knocking his hands off Dean scowled. "No Sam! I'm fine, alright! Just get me the wheelchair or I'll do it myself!"

"..." Sam let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, just...sit tight okay?" With a frustrated shrug of his shoulder's Sam pushed the wheelchair closer to Dean's bed. "Do you need help?"

"No!" Dean snapped as he moved himself into the chair. "I'm fine Sam. I'm not a toddler." Unlocking the chair Dean wheeled out of the room. "Are you coming?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I have some thing to look into. Just be careful okay Dean?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Turning into the hall Dean headed off to the children's ward.

As he came up to the children's ward Dean had to stay back. The double doors were opening. Two nurses wheeled out a bed. On it lay a child, the bed sheet covering their face. Dean felt his gut clench. Another child had died. Wheeling to look through the doors he could see Erin sitting in the corner with her bear. She was staring at her feet.

"It's a shame." Susan spoke as she came to stand beside Dean. Her gaze going into the ward. "All those empty beds."

Dean looked between Susan and the room. "Isn't that a good thing? If there are empty beds...then kids aren't getting sick right."

Susan slowly turned her gaze to Dean before shaking her head. "There are twelve beds in there Dean. Only five are being used right now...this ward was filled with children five days ago." Susan looked back into the room. "They've all died."

"..." Dean swallowed hard. He had to stop this. Pushing open the door he wheeled himself in. Making his way over to Erin he parked himself beside her. "Erin?" He set a hand to her knee. "Are you alright?" Erin shook her head. Her eyes never leaving her feet. "What happened?" She lifted her head to Dean. Tears streaking down her face.

"It came again last night Dean. It came into the room and it kept circling the room until it stopped at my brother..." Another tear fell. "It killed my brother Dean." Erin wiped at her face. "I tried to save him. I tried to help him but the thing pushed me away. I wasn't strong enough! And now he's dead!" Erin cried into her bear.

"Shh...Erin..." Dean tried to soothe her with his words. His hand rubbing at her back. He lied her down in bed. "It's not your fault. You tried and that's the best thing you could ever do."

"Dean." Dean lifted his head to the double doors. His brother and father stood there watching him. Looking back to Erin he pulled the blanket over her shoulder. "Think will get better Erin. I promise. I have to go now but tomorrow we'll have lunch together okay? And the next day, and the next day until we both get out of here." 'One way or another.' Getting a small smile and a nod from Erin Dean tucked her in. When he was sure she was alright he looked back to Sam and his dad. Wheeling himself over the two turned inward to hide their words from anyone near by. John was the first to speak. Low and stern. There wasn't even a chance he would ask Dean how he's feeling. "We know who has the stone."

* * *

Alright so the chapter is a little bit choppy. Sorry. I've been working on it here and there in between trips and wedding and funerals and work. I finally got a chance to finish it when I came down with a pretty horrible fever. Forgive me for choppiness and stuff like that. I finally got an update out though! (yay!) Lol. I'll start working on the next chapter soon. Be patien guys. Life's a busy thing.


	8. Research

Chapter Seven: Research

Sam had stayed the night at the hospital with Dean. With research spread through the bed, the walls and the floor they began to make connection back to the very birth of the stone. Dean remained in bed a little overwhelmed with his newly prescribed medication. His doctor had figured that his medication wasn't strong enough to kill the infection going throughout his body. The dosage was bumped a little higher and Dean was feeling more then willing to take a much needed nap.

Rubbing at his eyes again he stifled yet another yawn. He wasn't allowed to get tired while working a case. "Dean?" Sam spoke quietly. Dean lifted his gaze to his brother drawing a chart out. "If you tired…" Sam looked up to his brother. "…then get some rest. You promised that you wouldn't push yourself if you could help with this case."

Dean shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you Sammy? I'm fine. Now how close are we?"

Sighing Sam looked down to his chart. "1980's." Rubbing at his face he leaned back. "I hope we never run into a youth snatcher again."

"Yeah, well with some luck this will be the one and only." Looking back down to the papers in his lap Dean highlighted another sentence. "I thought dad said he had figured this out. Giving us a crap load of medical files and telling us to go through it looking for a connection isn't finding whoever holds this stone."

"No, but it does slash our options by a lot."

"Not exactly. I mean we knew it was someone in the hospital from the get go. People isolated from the rest of the world were kicking the bucket."

"Yeah, but dad got us the confidential files of all those people who have mysteriously died from that stone. So far I've gone through five cases which all ended up with a mysterious aging of the patients organs." Turning the page so Dean could see the highlighted mark Sam gave him a smile. "How many you come across?"

Dean rubbed his eyes again. "Almost every single one that landed on my damn lap. I've been looking through these reports Sammy and there isn't anything these victims have in common. Not even their doctors match up. I mean, Dr. Loathen and Dr. Sath came up twice but their patients had been diagnosed with cancer. What exactly should we be looking for?"

"Dad said there has to be…wait a minute…" Eyeing a piece of paper Sam looked up to Dean. "Doctor Habresken."

"Habresken?" Dean frowned. "Wasn't that the one we met at the walk-in clinic?"

"Yeah…Dean…all these patients…had gone to him…at the walk-in clinic."

Dean shifted in his seat. "So…then Habresken…he's the one stealing all this youth?"

"No…I don't think he's doing it…but I think he's picking the victims."

"So a tag team of youth snatchers?"

"Well, there are rituals in which the stone's power can be distributed amoung others. At long as they hold some of the original piece."

"So we could be up against as much as how many people?"

"Anywhere from one to two dozen." Sam shrugged. "Alright. So say Habresken got the stone and broke it up into pieces. Gave a piece to someone working at the hospital held a piece for himself. He picks the victims sends them here…then what? Chances that they'll run into the one person with another piece?" Sam scratched his head. "Okay. I'm going to call dad and see if he knows anything else. Then see if Bobby, Caleb and Pastor Jim can check the other hospitals for these mysterious deaths."

"While you're doing that I'll look for a connection inside the hospital with the doc." Turning his wrist to look at the time Dean sighed. "After lunch. Help me will ya? I'm going to go meet Erin."

Pushing the wheelchair closer Sam helped Dean move from the bed to the chair. He hadn't been up for many arguments since the new medication. "Erin doing okay since her brother died?"

Dean shook his head. "No, not really. She hasn't been her bubbly self. I'm worried about the kid. I'm hoping that some sort of interaction can cheer her up. The kids in the ward avoid her like the plaque because she's bald from the kemo."

"Poor kid."

"Understatement. Alright. So I'm going to go for lunch. Give me a call when you've found something." Unparking the chair Dean wheeled himself out of the room, Sam following closely behind him. As the came up to the children's ward Dean could see Susan and Dr. Loathen standing at the end of the hall. Exchanging a concerned look with Sam both made their way over.

"It'll be alright Susan." Dr. Loathen mumbled softly to Susan. Looking over to Dean and Sam as they came by he nodded to them. "Dean, how's the new medication I've put you on?"

"It's fine, doc. What's going on?" Dean looked from his doctor to Susan. She wiped at her eyes again. "You alright Susan?"

Susan looked to Dr. Loathen. "I'll be alright, you can go check on your patients." After getting a peck on the cheek from the doctor Susan turned to look at Dean. "Another one of the kids had died last night." Susan sniffed. "I'm just…a little overwhelmed. It seems everytime I go in there another kid comes out in a body bag."

"I'm sorry." Dean mumbled lowly. "Who was it?" Susan looked down to Dean. She didn't have the strength to speak. As the doors to the children's ward opened Susan looked up. Sam and Dean turned as the bed was being wheeled out. A sheet pulled over another tiny body. As it passed by the three something fell from underneath the sheets. A tattered white teddy bear. Wheeling over to it Dean leaned down and picked it up. He brushed his fingers over the bear's face. "Erin…"

XxXxXx

Sam handed Dean a styrofoam cup of coffee as he took a seat beside his bed. Dean took it silently. He nodded a thanks to Sam, still unable to speak. "Dean?" Sam whispered softly. Dean was still holding the tattered bear. "Dean…it's not your fault."

Dean shot his brother a look. He was silent, just staring at Sam. "I should have saved her." Looking back down to the bear Dean studied it. The worn out fur, the missing eye and the stains that could only be Erin playing dress up with mommy's makeup. "I should have saved her." Dean let out a breath. "She was telling me about something hurting the kids…I should have been there. Should have gone down there to help her. To protect her and all those other kids!"

"Dean…you couldn't have done anything."

"Bull shit!" Dean threw the cup of coffee across the room. "I could have done something! I knew something was going to happen and I chose not to do anything about it!" Dean clenched his jaw. "I chose to let her die."

"Dean…"

"Don't Sammy." Dean closed his eyes. "Just…just leave."

"…" Sam looked down to his shoes. His brother was hurting. His brother was upset and he was trying his hardest to be strong. "…alright." Sam whispered as he stood from his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow." Making it to the door Sam looked back at Dean. His brother was watching him, weary eyed and pale. Giving Dean a nod goodbye Sam left.

It was the last time Sam had seen his brother for the next few days. Every time he came to visit, every time anyone came to visit, Dean would turn them away. He kept the door locked. Only spoke to kick someone out. Spent his locked up days going over and over paper after paper figuring out how Dr. Habresken was connected with the victims. Still nothing came up. Dean was running on cheap idea's at this point. Looking for connections with the victims family as far as second cousins twice removed.

Tossing another load of papers aside Dean grunted. He was getting frustrated and he wanted this thing dead! Throwing his blankets off he grabbed on of his crutches and slipped it under his arm. Hobbling to the papers on the wall he followed them to the second wall. Masking tape went from one paper to the other labelling the connections between.

"Okay so the stone was found by that Juan guy. It went missing for a few hundred years and was found by this Caleb guy who sold it to this museum who donated it to this church…" Dean continued to follow the connections. "…stolen by this guy, given as a gift by this chick then lost for another few decades…." Dean stopped at the last paper. "Then apparently found by the doc's sister who gave it to him as a souvenir…" Dean ripped the page off the wall. "Then how come we can't find the damn thing!"

"Dean Winchester!" Dean turned to look at Susan as she opened up the door and walked in on him. Her hands were positioned on her hips as she shot daggers at him. "How many times have I told you not to get out of bed with just one crutch!" Dean half shrugged his shoulders. "Now get back into bed, c'mon." Making her way around the bed Susan stepped over the discarded piles of papers. She hadn't asked Dean what he had been doing. No one really did. She had seen people do such things before and it wasn't as if it was anything random. Dean was making connections and the times Susan glanced at them she knew he was only working on a project.

Grabbing his arm she lead him back to bed. Moving his legs under the covers she pulled them over top of Dean and began to tuck them under the mattress. "I know you're getting antsy but Dr. Loathen is increasing your medication dosage today and you could get a little dizzy. We'd like you to have a cushioned fall if that's the case." Leaning over Dean Susan tugged at the blankets gently. Her loosened blouse snapped open and a small crystal fell out. It was on a black thread.

Dean stared at the gem for a moment. "That's a nice necklace." Dean muttered as he looked up to Susan. "What is it?"

Susan looked down to her necklace before smiling. "It was a gift from my fiance, Dr. Loathen." She held the stone between her fingers. "He never did tell me what it was just that it was special. That I wasn't allowed to take it off or something." Susan shrugged. "I guess I'm just humouring him by holding on to it."

"Hmm…" Dean reached out to touch the stone. "…it uhh…it's looks broken."

Susan shook her head. "Nah, Justin broke it in half. He took a piece then gave me one." Susan looked around the room. "So…what are you doing anyways? You seem to be knee deep in papers."

Dean let the stone go and looked around the room. "Uh yeah. Me and my brother were relic buffs. We like to find the origins, where they came from, the journies they went on and where the ended up. I'm stuck on the last connection though. Dr…."

"Habresken?" Susan smiled as she picked up the paper Dean tore off the wall.

"Yeah, you know him?"

Susan laughed as she set the paper down. "I should. He's my father. Anyways. You should get some rest. No visitors again?"

Dean stared at Susan for a moment before shaking his head. "No, it's alright. I'd like to see my brother."

"Okay." Standing up Susan turned to the exit. "Dr. Loathen should be in to see how you're taking to the dosage." Stepping over the papers again Susan left.

Once she was out of ear shot Dean reached into the end table and took out his phone. His fingers fumbling with the numbers. "Damnit Dean c'mon!" Finally getting the number right he lifted the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Sam!" Dean nearly hollered into the phone. "I figured it out."

_"The connection?"_

"Yeah. Dr. Habresken got the stone from his sister as a souvenir from her dig in Australia right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Then we knew he gave it to the man who was supposed to marry his little girl right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Guess what Susan's last name is?"

_"Habresken?"_

"Habresken." Dean nodded. "And her fiance is Dr. Loathen...who broke the stone in half. He gave one piece to Susan and told her to never take it off."

_"So then Habresken really didn't have anything to do with it."_

"I guess not. I don't think Susan knows either."

_"What about Loathen?"_

"I'm guessing he's the one and only in this. It would explain a lot of things. Bobby and Caleb didn't find any mystery deaths in the other hospitals like this one. Loathen and Susan get all of Habresken's walk-in patients since they're family. Not to mention that for this stone to work it needs an altar to jump start this youth stealing mojo."

_"Alright, so lets just say this theory is right…how do we stop it?"_

"I'm guessing the altar…we destroy that we could stop the stone's power."

_"Yeah but Dean. I've looked up the items needed to awaken this stone. It's a one time spell. We destroy the altar it's power decreases but we don't stop it."_

"Well then we'll the destroy the damn stone! I don't give a damn on what we have to do but I'm not letting anyone else die." Dean took a moment to catch his breath. The other end of the line remained quiet. "Sam?" Nothing. "Sam?" Pulling the phone from his ear Dean looked to the screen. The call had been ended.

"Dean…" Dr. Loathen spoke with a sinister smile on his face. "…you should know that cellphone in hospitals aren't allowed. You could hurt someone." Taking a step forward Dr. Loathen smiled.

"You mean like you?" Dean let his arm drop to the bed as he started at Dr. Loathen.

"Oh come now Dean. I only killed people who were going to die anyways."

"Like those people outside their house? Or Erin? Or her brother?"

"Okay the people outside the house were wrong place wrong time. But Erin and her little brother. They were both dead anyways. I mean Erin had lung cancer. Her lungs were practically coated! And her brother! Well, there was no way in hell he was leaving the hospital with his insides all shredded and damaged. I did them a favour."

"You killed them for your own selfish desire."

"I helped them."

"Oh yeah, helped them. Terrifying them. Stealing their life until they died from exhaustion. Yeah…lots of help."

"Ah Dean. You just don't understand. You're still young. Still got your good looks working for you."

"And you don't?"

"Well I do now…how old do you think I am Dean?"

"…" Dean inched a little further to the edge of the bed. "Don't know don't care. I'm going to kill you either way."

"Be careful Dean, you should show your elders some respect."

"Elders? Right you're so old."

"Ah, that's just how good this stone is…" Pulling at a black string the second piece of the stone fell out. "…I'm sixty-three years old Dean."

"…what? But…Dr. Hab-"

"Gave me the stone? Yes…well kinda. You see…when I learned about what this thing could do…I stole it from him. Replaced it with a fake. When he gave me the fake back I broke this one in half and gave the other half to my dear Susan. She's been killing the kids you know. Unknowingly killing them but killing them either way."

"You couldn't just go down alone you had to take her with you?"

"I wanted her Dean. The things she does in bed, whoo. They'd blow your mind. But…now that you know…I'm going to have to kill you too."

"Yeah…and how you going to do that?"

Dr. Loathen chuckled. "Ah Dean…you forget…I'm your doctor." Lifting up his clipboard Dr. Loathen flipped the pages over and pulled out his pen. Pressing it to the paper he glanced up at Dean, his lip drawn in a smikr. "How are you feeling from that new dosage?"

"…" Dean tried to get out of bed, his body was unresponsive. "What did you do…?" His neck began to numb and weaken. His head fell back into the pillow. Watching Dr.Loathen Dean felt his eyes grow heavy.

"That good huh?" Dr. Loathen jot down a few notes.

"…Sam…" Dean mumbled.

"Anything else, Dean?"

Dean's eyes closed. _'Sam…'_


	9. Letter

**Chapter Eight: Letter**

This wasn't happening. This definitely wasn't happening! Sam continued to pace the motel room. The call with Dean had just suddenly ended. Sam hadn't heard a struggle, hadn't heard a yell or a clatter it just ended and he was left wondering what the hell was going on! His dad had gone off with Bobby to get some food for the next few nights while Caleb had taken the Impala to do a little extra research. No one but Sam and Dean knew about Dr. Loathen and his youth snatching plans. Sam had tried their numbers. No answer…no fucking answer! Dean could be dying and Sam had no way to go help him. He continued to pace. He had to get to the hospital. Had to do something to help Dean.

The sudden knock at the door made Sam jump. He wasn't expecting that. Normally the sort of people knocking at their motel doors would just barge in with guns and cuffs. Inching to the door Sam peeked out the peephole. With a frown he undid the locks and pulled the door open. "Lou?"

The old man smiled up at Sam. He was dressed in a suit. "Hey Sam."

"What are you doing here? When did you get out of the hospital?"

Lou shook his head. "Don't worry about that right now. I have a feeling you need your brother."

Sam paused for a moment. "Yeah…how did you…"

"I've had a long life Sam. I know these things." Looking from left to right Lou leaned in. "I'll tell you a secret…but you can't let anyone know I told you." After he got a nod from Sam Lou leaned close to his ear. "There's a car parked in front of the last room on this building. The keys are inside and the doors unlocked…you should go see your brother." Leaning back Lou smiled again. "I'd take you myself but…the bus won't come for another thirty minutes." Turning around Lou waved for Sam to follow. "C'mon. I'll show you."

"Uh…right." Grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes Sam shut the door behind him and rushed to catch up with Lou. "Why are you helping me, Lou?"

Lou smiled. "Dean's a good kid, a little rebellious, but a good kid. His heart is for the best of people even the old and grumpy like yours truly. He doesn't deserve to be stuck in the hospital with something like that."

"…You mean his cold right?"

Lou looked to Sam before nodding slowly. "Right…his cold. That too."

"…What-?"

"I was in the hospital for a good two months you know. Went in because of a broken rib and just got out today. The entire time I was there I think I had five different roommates. Dean being one of them. And every single one would just turn their nose up at me. Like I was just some old rotting person with no feelings. But your brother wasn't like that and I was glad to introduce him to Erin."

"Erin…you heard what happened right?"

"Oh yes, was one of the first people to find out. Erin is my granddaughter…not biologically but in heart she was a granddaughter. My son and grandson live a few states away, they get to see me one maybe twice a year. Never got to see them when I was in the hospital though. Asked them to stay away. Didn't want my boy and my grandbaby seeing their pappy all weak and sick, tubes going every which way. Not something I want them to remember about me." Lou and Sam walked around the corner. "Anyways, Erin…she was a good kid. Didn't deserve to be struck with cancer like that. She would have made it a few more months if it weren't for that damn doctor of hers."

"Who was her doctor?"

"Dr. Loathen…he was my doctor too."

"Yours? How was that?"

"Not very good…guy's a fucking idiot." Sam smirked. "Your brother…he isn't in good hands with that man. If you can…get him out of there." Putting a hand on Sam's shoulder Lou stopped walking. "It's been good talking to you Sam but I gotta get going. Now that I'm out of that hospital I'm heading to see my family. Got everyone gathered in one place." Lou pointed to a red Sundance parked at the end of the lot. "That's the car. It's beat up and worn but it'll get you there. I'll see you around Sam…" Lou started to walk off. "Oh…" He looked back. "…and when you get to the hospital look in my old room for me will yeah. I left something for Dean there."

Sam nodded. "I will Lou."

The entire drive to the hospital was a hard one. Sam's stomach bunched and twisted in ways he never thought it could. He had to take a deep breath every few minutes just to calm any sudden rush of anxiety. Dean would be okay. He hadn't gotten a call from the hospital telling him to come in yet. As long as his phone was quiet there wouldn't be an issue right?

He parked in front of a tow away zone. The faster the Sundance was taken away the less likely it was Sam who had stolen it. When he walked into the hospital he started to tremble. This wasn't good. The elevators suddenly seemed so far away and out of reach for Sam. "Hold the doors!" Sam called as he rushed up to the closing elevator. Susan was on the other side a smile on her face.

"Sam." She smiled. "Come to see Dean huh? He's actually looking forward to visitors today."

"Yeah, well I just got off the phone with him. Figured I'd come and see how he's doing." Clearing his throat Sam shifted in his spot. "Susan…you…you're engaged to Dr. Loathen right?"

Susan looked away from her clipboard before nodding. "Yes."

"How long have you been engaged?"

Susan smiled. "Not too long. A couple of weeks. We started dating through an internet site. Talked for a month or two then I met him and love at first sight y'know. He popped the question a week later and now here I am. Getting ready to plan my life with him."

"So you've only been dating a few months?"

Susan shrugged. "When you know…you know." As the elevator dinged to a stop Susan stepped off. "You can let Dean know I'll be there to see him shortly. See you Sam."

Sam nodded to Susan. Once the doors were closed he bite the inside of his lip. "The time frame works…Dean." When the elevator stopped again Sam move quickly to Dean's room. He was only three rooms away. Why did three rooms seem the entire hospital length all of a sudden? As he made it to Dean's room he threw open the door and walked in. There was Dean, lying in bed, his head was off to one side as he slept. Sam glanced from Dean to his phone on the end table. Picking it up he turned it on…nothing. Dean's phone had just died. Nothing was wrong then…right? Sam checked him quickly. His heart had a normal beating rate. His breathing was steady and low. He seemed perfectly fine. He probably decided to get some rest. Good thing. Dean had been pushing himself too hard lately.

Leaving his brother to rest Sam did a once over of the room. The information fallen to the floor caught his attention right away. It was the last connection between Susan and Dr. Habresken. Sam smirked. Dean had his moments. Setting the paper down Sam decided against waking his brother and left.

As he opened the door he saw a little girl standing across the hall. She was clutching a tattered teddy bear. Her brown hair was in a big ringlettes. The curls fell to her mid back. A white ribbon was in her hair and she wore a white dress with matching buckle up shoes. "Hi!" She piped excitedly as she waved to Sam.

"Hi…" Sam mumbled as he stepped from the room. "…who are you?"

The little girl smiled. "A friend of Dean's."

"Really?" Sam closed the door behind him. "Did you come to see him?"

"No." The little girl shook her head. "I can to see you Sam…" The little girl looked down to her feet as she clutched her bear. "…Dean's in trouble…he's going to get hurt real bad if you don't help him."

Sam looked back to the door behind him before to the little girl again. "What do you mean? He seems fine."

"No…no he isn't…he's real hurt! He has to go home, Sam!"

"Hey hey hey…" Sam kneeled down. "It's alright. Dean's going to be fine he's just sleeping."

"Only because he made him sleep!" She took a step forward. "You have to help him Sam!"

"Calm down." Sam reached out to the little girl's shoulder. His hand went through her body. Pulling his fingers back Sam stared at his hand. It couldn't be. He looked to the bear she clutched. Sam recognized that bear. "Erin?" Sam looked up to her face. "Erin….what happened?"

"The bad doctor did it! He hurt Dean and he hurt me and he hurt my brother and all the other kids! He hurt them all! He hurt Lou too!"

"…" Sam winced. "Lou?" Moving a little closer Sam swallowed the worry building in his throat. "…what did Dr. Loathen do to my brother?"

Erin shook her head. "I don't know….he's not going to wake up though Sam….not unless you take him home." Erin's image flickered.

"Wait, Erin…don't go."

"Help him Sam…he needs you." She flickered a little more. "…I want to see Dean but not for awhile! Help him." Clutching her bear Erin buried her face. "Please…" She flickered away.

Sam remained crouching for a moment. His eyes remained on the place Erin once stood. "Lou…" Sam stood. "…Lou's room." Heading down the hall Sam tried to focus his breathing. This was bad. This was really bad….something could be happening to his brother right now…Sam had to save him.

XxXxXx

"Are you sure?" Bobby reassured his friend's answer as John paced back and forth.

"Yes." John muttered low as he continued to pace. His entire frame screamed worry as he waited for Sam and Caleb to return. John glanced at Bobby as he looked over the medical report. "I don't know how Dean ended up being targeted but these are the hospital reports. He's literally aging from the inside out. His liver, heart, lungs all of it…they look like they've been used and abused for seventy years already."

"Even if it were John…you can't do anything to stop it until we find this stone and the altar. We can't take Dean out of the hospital either. We don't have the equipment or the knowledge to keep him alive."

"I know." John muttered low as he continued to pace. His mind was a race of possibilities to save his eldest son. "We don't have much time." John grabbed his coat. "Lets go."

XxXxXx

As Sam made it to Lou's room he pushed the door open. The room had already been tidied up. All of Lou's pictures, flowers and balloons were gone and his bed was neatly made. Walking into the room Sam took a quick glance around before his eyes landed on a letter on the nightstand. It had Dean's name on the front of it. Picking it up Sam turned it over.

"It's alright." Sam jumped as he turned around. Lou stood in the doorway. A smile was on his face. "You can open it. Go ahead."

Looking down to the envelope Sam ripped the top flap open and pulled the letter out. "Dear Dean…"

_If you're reading this letter then I wasn't able to see you again before I died. It's a shame things had to end this way but I believe in you and I believe in your job as a hunter. Just like my family believes in me as a hunter. I was planning on retiring from hunting after just one more job. Just one last chance to make the world a better place. This damn youth snatcher. Alas, the bastard got the better of me in the end. You're a smart kid so I'm sure you've figured out who it is. But if you haven't you will soon. I trust in your abilities. It was a pleasure to meet you Dean. A pleasure to work first hand with a Winchester. I knew when I was first admitted into the hospital I wouldn't leave. It's a shame I can't be on a lake fishing with my son and my grandson. A shame that I had to lie her helplessly as Erin and her brother were killed. A shame that you had to be a target. A shame that I didn't realize you were a hunter sooner. But now that I do know I feel I should leave you with one last helpful hint. Before I was condemned to this bed as my final resting place I played a game of hide and seek. I'm sure you know how the game works. Find the best hiding spot Dean and you can beat this thing._

_Sam, if I am too late in warning your brother. Take heed of my words and work in his place. Let him know that Erin and myself are praying on his and your success._

_Good luck boys_

"…Louis Trent." Sam looked up from the letter. Lou was gone. Folding the letter up Sam stared at the envelope. "Hide and seek…" Sam slipped the letter away. "The basement."

* * *

Shit, that was a long update eh? Sorry 'bout that guys. Kinda had a block there for a bit. I knew what to write just not how to write it. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly but there are no guarantees. I'm working almost five days a weeks and on my days off I'm snatched up by my friends faster then you can say 'Lou'. Haha bad joke. Lol. I'll be getting a second job so it might take a little while but I will get it out. Please have patience guys. I'm thankful for your support.


	10. A Finished Hunt

**Chapter Nine: A Finished Hunt**

"Louis Trent." John mumbled as he looked over the signed named at the bottom of the letter.

"You knew him dad?" Sam asked.

"Heard of him." John dropped the letter on to the end table near Dean's bed. "He was a good hunter but fell off the map about a month or so back. I guess this was where he was holed up." John looked to Sam. "You said you knew where the altar was?"

"Well, Lou mentioned something about hide and seek in his letter."

"Yeah." John pressed for the answer. He hated seeing Dean strapped up to machines that were breathing and beating his heart for him.

Sam shot his father a glare. "What's the one thing you want to do while playing hide and seek, dad?"

John let out an irritated breath. "I don't know Sammy, what?"

"Find the best hiding spot." John went silent. "The furnace room is one of the least likely places for anyone to find the altar. Only a few people go down there and if Loathen moved the altar out of plain sight it would go unnoticed."

"Then that leaves getting the stones from Susan and the doctor." John looked back to Dean. He looked bad. Real bad. Dr. Loathen's story was that Dean's body had rejected the medication he was put on. Lying bastard. John was ready to rip his head from his shoulders right there. "Alright, you stay here. Find the altar, get that stone from Susan and take care of your brother. Pastor Jim will stay behind to help. Bobby and Caleb will come with me." John grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "You make sure nothing else happens to Dean. It's bad enough we've let it get this far." Slamming the door behind him, John left.

Letting out a sigh Sam turned to look to his brother. "I don't see how it could get much worse than death." Sam pulled a chair up to the side of Dean's bed. "He's already comatose."

XxXxXx

10:35 pm

John and Bobby sat outside the Loathen residence. Their youth snatcher had yet to show his mug. The house was quiet, Susan having left for her night shift already. Dr. Loathen was nowhere in sight. The spot where he parks his expensive sports car was empty. Still empty just like it had been an hour ago and the hour before that and the hour before that. "Where is he?" John muttered under grit teeth. He was getting a little anxious. His boy was dying and he was sitting here waiting for this prick to show his face. John was going to tear him a new one.

"Take it easy John." Bobby warned as he glanced at his watch. "It's Friday night. He's a doctor. Been busy saving lives and all that jazz." Bobby got a glare for that one. "You know what I'm saying." Bobby shot a glare back. He had to keep John's emotions under control. He was a glory to hunt with but when his boys were involved John couldn't keep his thoughts clear. He had almost gotten Bobby killed countless of times when the boys were young. Dean and Sam would go missing and John's hunts would turn into a mess. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't be getting ahead of ourselves. We'll catch the guy and make him pay for what he did to Dean but we're going to screw it up if we act too soon."

John scoffed. Bobby was right and he hated that. He would rather run in there half cocked, shoot the SOB, break the stone and returns to Dean's side in hopes he'll pull through. Ripping his eyes away from the quiet house John looked ahead. He could see Caleb parked a few cars down. 'Be careful Sammy…'

XxXxXx

10:35 pm

Sam sat at Dean's side. His half eaten burger was discarded to the trash. Susan had yet to come in to check on Dean and when she did Sam would get moving. He didn't want to leave Dean yet. Didn't want to leave his brother. Scared that the next time he came back Dean wouldn't be breathing anymore.

A gentle knock came to the door. Turning to look behind Sam smiled to Pastor Jim as he walked in. It was a half smile. Maybe it was a smirk. Did he even smile at all? "You alright Sam?" Pastor Jim set a hand to Sam's shoulder. "You don't look well."

Sam nodded. "As alright as I'm going to be. Have you seen Susan?"

Pastor Jim shook his head. "No. The nurses downstairs said it was unusual for her to be late like this. They were certain she was going to arrive soon." Pastor Jim looked to Dean. "It's odd though…" Sam looked up. "…I thought for sure I saw her car in the parking lot."

XxXxXx

11:00 pm

Finally the doctor had come home. He was staggering to his doorway. Bastard drove drunk. John really couldn't blame him for that one. He had done it several times. Never with his boys in the car but nights when he was on his own he would drive a little intoxicated back to the motel. "Now?" John muttered low. Bobby grabbed his arm.

"Not now." John was losing it and Bobby didn't think he could keep him still for too long. "Wait until he's settled. Until he's sure he's alone." John glared at Bobby. "Dean isn't going to get any worse with Sam there now take it easy John." Bobby could see his friend's knee bob up and down quickly.

"Susan could get to him."

"Sam's there to stop that."

"…" John looked down to the pistol in his hands. He wanted to end this. "Now?"

Bobby sighed. This was going to be a long night.

XxXxXx

11:00 pm

There was still no sign of Susan. Was she really half an hour late? Sam was getting worried. Standing up he looked to Pastor Jim. "I'm going to go find the altar. At least I'll get one thing out of the way." Feeling the back of his waistband he brushed against his gun before leaving the room.

The stroll down the hall seemed to last several minutes. Each step he took away from his brother was another step back. Maybe he could take bigger strides? It would at least make him feel a bit better. Standing outside the elevators Sam closed his eyes. He felt sick. Something wasn't sitting right and he worried for Dean. What if this didn't stop it? What if his brother was meant to sit in a coma like this? Fuck! If Dean's insides hadn't been aged so much he would have made it! He wouldn't be comatose right now!

The elevator dinged open and Sam looked up. "Sam?"

"Susan?" Sam gulped. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Susan smiled. "Running a little behind. Had a couple of car problems. Had to call a tow truck. How's Dean doing?" Sam was quiet. Susan merely shook her head. "I'm sorry. If we had known that your brother would have reacted so badly we wouldn't have changed his medication."

"Right…" Sam stepped on to the elevator. "…would you mind…holding off on your inspection of Dean until I get back? I just…with what's happened I find it hard to trust anyone in there without me."

Susan blinked in confusion. "Umm, alright. Hurry back though, he's near the top of my list." Stepping off the elevators Susan headed down the hall.

Once the elevator doors were closed Sam caught himself glaring daggers in his reflection. Had he been looking at Susan like that? It didn't matter. Right now he had to find the altar and destroy it. He smacked the bottom floor button.

XxXxXx

11:30 pm

John had already gone through several of Bobby's declines to go ahead until the hunters finally agreed to move in. John was first. Pistol gripped tight, jaw clenched and hand on the door. Bobby and Caleb stood at the ready shotguns in hand. They would probably kill a man tonight.

Turning the knob slowly John pushed it open silently before slipping in. Caleb and Bobby hot on his trail. They could hear the TV blaring from the living room. A comedy was on, laughter was pouring from the TV speakers. With a few quick hand motions Bobby and Caleb were splitting from John and searching the house. John took the living room.

Sneaking in closer he kept glancing behind himself. He was sure they could outsmart this man. He didn't know the things John did. He didn't know how to detect an intruder or even fight of a military tactics. He turned the corner. His shotgun pointed to the easy chair that sat in front of the TV. He slipped closer. Closer. Heart thumping in his ears. Reaching out he grabbed the corner of the chair and turned it around. Empty.

"Uagh!!" John turned as Dr. Loathen struck him upside the head.

XxXxXx

11:30 pm

Sam had finally found his way to the furnace room being undetected. Each time he tried to move in a nurse or doctor would walk past and he was forced to do another circle before attempting to pick the lock again. Smart move. Closing the door behind him Sam pulled his pistol from the back of his pants. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. He didn't bother with the lights. Lights meant unwanted attention. Sam could see fine with just his flashlight.

The room was large. Filled with metal pipes and contraptions. Furnaces and water heaters and everything else you'd find in a boiler room. Now he had to just keep his eyes open for anything out of place, which in a boiler room…meant everything!

"You shouldn't be down here." Sam turned abruptly. Susan stood behind him. Her face scrunched in annoyance. "This is staff personal only Sam."

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled as he hid the gun behind his back. "It's just…it was cold and I thought I could turn the heat up down here."

"Bullshit." Susan growled as she crossed her arms. "You came down here to destroy my altar."

"!" Sam stiffened. "Your…"

"What? Didn't think nice sweet Susan could ever harm the children? Ha!" Susan walked closer to Sam. "Please. I hate children. I did a good job of acting though right? Those tears? I really should have gone for an actress. Now." Susan held out her hand. "You're going to give me your gun or your brother goes bye bye."

XxXxXx

11:45 pm

John crashed to the ground for what felt like the hundredth time. His face was cut and bruised, blood already trailing where he had been thrown. Where the hell was Bobby and Caleb? "Friends can't help you now John." Loathen taunted as he rested the fireplace poker on his shoulder. He had been using it on John for the last fifteen minutes. "Knocked them both out before I went after you. Knew you would be a hard target." Dr. Loathen struck John's side. The poker left another bruise.

"You're killing my son." John sputtered through grit teeth. He was hurt, bad.

Dr. Loathen sneered. "Not killing, using. The fact that his body can't handle it is his own problem." Dr. Loathen stabbed John through the knee. The hunter let out a wail of pain. "And after I'm done with your eldest I'm going to go after you youngest. Sammy should last a lot longer. He isn't weakened by a cold."

"So then there was no infection?"

"Oh there was, but it was an easy treat. A couple of pills and some rest and he would have been fine. But I couldn't let Dean escape. I knew they were going to start hunting me if I did."

"We started hunting you anyways."

"True but…" Dr. Loathen stabbed John's shoulder. "…you see now…" He leaned on the end as it broke through the skin. "I have the upper hand." Pulling the poker free Dr. Loathen pressed it gently to John's throat. "And I intend to keep it that way."

BAM

XxXxXx

11:45 pm

"You killed those kids…you killed Lou and you're killing Dean." Sam glared daggers at Susan. His wrists were cuffed behind his back and around a metal pole. "Why?"

Susan lit the candles on the altar. Sam's gun was now sitting on top. "Why?" She chuckled. "Because it meant I was beautiful forever darling. I mean…this body is frickin' gold now. I want it to stay that way."

"So you and Loathen are just going to steal youth all your life?"

"Ha!" Susan tossed the lighter down. "Please. That dick's only good thing is his fucking money. After I milk him for all he's worth I'll be tossing him aside like my shit faced father."

"So it's all you? Everything?"

Susan chuckled. "Yes Sammy…all me. You see. He likes to think he knows everything. Likes to think he's in charge…he doesn't know the first damn thing. This altar. I made it. The patience. All mine. That stone? I stole it. It was all me. A big elaborate plan to screw him over and get me everything I wanted. Now with my soon to be departed fiance taking the whole wrap for everything all I have to do is kill you and I'll get off scottfree. But…" Susan strolled her way to Sam's side before taking a seat on his lap. "I think I'll have a little fun before I kill you." Pulling on Sam's hair Susan placed a fierce kiss on his lips.

XxXxXx

11:50pm

Dr. Loathen began to cough and sputter as he crawled his way to the door. He had been shot. He had been shot in the back by the one he knew as Bobby. Fucking hunter must have been faking to be knocked out. He glanced back. Bobby was helping John to his feet. John leaned on his good leg.

Wiping the blood from his lips John took the shot gun from Bobby and pointed it at Loathen. "Where's the altar?"

Loathen coughed again. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me!" John snapped. He shot Loathen in the knee. "Where's the damn altar!"

"You son of a bitch!" Loathen screamed as he clawed at his bleeding knee. "I don't know. I really don't! I didn't know there was even an altar that was needed. Fuck!"

John glanced at Bobby before back to Loathen. "Bullshit."

"I really don't!" Loathen whimpered. "It was Susan who told me about this fucking stone in the first place ask that little bitch."

John was silent. "Susan?" He looked to Bobby. "Go help Sam." Bobby nodded before leaving Caleb and John alone. John glanced up to Caleb. "Wait in the other room Caleb." As ordered the hunter did so. No one denied John when he had a gone in his hand. Aiming the shotgun at Loathen John frowned.

"What are you going to do…" Loathen spat blood. "…kill me? It won't save your worthless son!"

"No…" John cocked the gun. "…but I'll feel a hell of a lot better." He pulled the trigger.

XxXxXx

12 am

Susan hungrily kissed at Sam's lips. Her fingers trailing over his chest and stomach as she ravishingly ate at Sam's mouth. The short moment she pulled back for breath Sam took a chance to speak. "So…" She began to kiss at his neck. Biting and sucking looking for those tender spots. "…what are you going to do? Fuck me then kill me."

Susan chuckled as she leaned back. "That's the idea yeah." She kissed his mouth again. "Or I may keep you as a pet. You taste really good." Her lips when to his collarbone, sucking and biting, fingers prying his shirt apart.

"What did you do to Pastor Jim?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." She brought her lips close to Sam's. "I'd worry more about yourself."

"Actually." Sam smirked. "I think you should worry about you."

"Hmm…and why's that?"

"You know my handcuffs?"

"Mhm."

"I picked them."

"!" Susan let out a yelp as Sam grabbed her head and collided his against her. Her hand immediately went to her forehead as she fell back. Shoving her away Sam struggled to stand. His forehead throbbed. How did Dean do that? Stumbling to the altar he grasped his fingers underneath it and tossed it aside. Once the altar had fallen he heard a click. No. He turned around to find Susan standing there. Her fingers around the trigger of his gun, hammer already cocked. "Lets just skip the sex than shall we?"

"Sam!" The boiler room door was thrown open as Bobby came rushing in. Susan turned to look at him her face scrunched in a frown. She pulled the trigger. Bobby froze. The room was silent for a moment before Susan's body slumped to the floor. A small hole through her forehead began to bleed. Sam stood on the far end of the room with a second pistol raised, Dean's pistol.

Walking over to Susan's fallen corpse Sam glared down to her. "That was for my brother you bitch."


	11. Home

**Chapter Ten: Home**

_Dean bit in to his bologna sandwich. It tasted almost heavenly to the hospital crap he had been eating lately. Made with fresh bread, crisp lettuce, butter and a thick piece of bung bologna. He wiped the crumbs away as he finished his bite. "So…it was Susan who was doing it all along?"_

Sam sat beside Dean's bed. His eyes were bloodshot, droopy. He hadn't eaten or slept in a days time. He just sat at Dean's side waiting for his brother to wake up. Why wasn't he waking up? All the other patients affected by Susan and Loathen were already awake. Some had already left the hospital…why the hell was Dean still comatose?

"_Yeah." Lou smirked as he chomped on his cucumber sandwich. "Hard to believe huh?"_

"Sam?" Sam was unmoving. He didn't care whether Bobby was worried about him. "Sam, your daddy would like to see you if you would leave Dean's side for a minute."

"Then he can come here." Sam snapped. His eyes never left Dean. He didn't need the machines anymore. His insides weren't aged. Why? Why was he still like this? Had Sam been too late?

"_Did you know?" Dean took another bite of his sandwich._

_"That it was Susan?" Lou shook his head. "I knew she was a part of it. I didn't know she was the cause though." Lou looked over to Erin who was thoroughly enjoying her PB&J. "Neither of us did right kiddo?"_

"_Right grandpa!" Erin piped up as she smiled to Dean._

"Sam, you've been at Dean's side for hours now. When do you plan on leaving?" Sam turned to glare at Bobby.

"When Dean wakes up."

Bobby sighed. "You heard the doctor. He said that it was unlikely Dean would wake up."

"He's off the machines isn't he?" Sam snapped. "So his body is better! He just…" Sam looked back to his brother. "…he's waiting for something."

"_It sucks y'know." Dean chuckled. "I was planning on having some fun with her when this was all over. Kinda consoling the one who was wronged in all of this."_

"_Well unless Loathen was swinging another way you're would be consoling the wrong person." Lou chuckled._

"_What's swinging another way mean?" Erin inquired._

"_Gay sweetie." Lou bluntly explained._

_Dean's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you said that."_

"_Ah Dean, I've said a lot worse to a lot younger."_

"Just…get out Bobby." Sam mumbled. His hand clasped around Dean's. The hunter was unmoving. "I said get out!" Sam snapped.

Bobby winced. "You break my heart kid." Turning away Bobby left the room.

Sam rubbed his thumb along Dean's hand. "Dean…it's over now. Loathen and Susan are both dead. The altar was destroyed the gem smashed to pieces. You're better now." Sam sniffed. "You'll wake up soon right? The hunts done."

"_I'm really sorry about what happened to you two. You didn't deserve to go like that."_

_Lou chuckled. "Dean, I was getting old. I was probably heading back to that hospital one way or another. I was glad to go down swinging." Lou rubbed at Erin's back. "And little Erin here. If she hadn't been snatched like that she would probably be in a lot of pain right now."_

_Dean sighed. "It's not fair y'know."_

"_Life never is." Erin spoke up as she finished off her sandwich. "Momma lost both her kids within a week of each other. I think that's worse then what I went through. At least I don't feel anything anymore. Momma. She stills cries herself to sleep at night."_

Another hour had passed. Dean still hadn't woken up. It had already been six hours since the hunt was finished. Why? Why! "Sam." He knew that voice, stern, demanding.

"What?" Sam barked at his dad.

"It's time to go back to the motel Sam. We'll come back tomorrow to check up on Dean." John moved closer to his youngest and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're no good to your brother if you're sick when he wakes up." Sam could tell his father didn't believe his own words. "We'll all rest up tonight and come back tomorrow."

Sam was silent. "What if he dies and I'm not here?"

John was quiet. "Than he dies." Sam winced. He didn't want to hear that. He knew his father didn't mean those words either. He always had to act so tough. Act like he didn't care. "Lets go Sam. I won't tell you again."

It was so hard to let go. Sam's squeezed Dean's hand once more. "I'll come back Dean." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat before standing up and leaving with his father.

"_So now that this is over…I have one question for you?" Dean finished off his sandwich. "What does the reopening of the sewers have to do with this hunt?"_

_Lou laughed. "Absolutely nothing."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_It was a distraction. Turning hunters from them on to something else completely. They planned it well."_

"_You're telling me." Dean grumbled. Wiping the crumbs from the table he stood up. "Thank you Lou. You saved me and you saved my family."_

"_What about me!" Erin waved an arm high._

_Dean chuckled. "You too Erin." Ruffling her hair he gave her a hug before shaking Lou's hand. "It's been great but I better get going. Sam's going to lose his head without me."_

"_Good bye Dean." Lou saluted. "And good luck."_

"_Bye Dean." Erin waved. "Come visit me okay?"_

XxXxXx

Sam was unmoving from his bed. He had been lying like that since he had gotten back. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to see his brother. He felt empty, lost, alone, and broken without Dean. He couldn't even find the want to answer his phone. It continuously vibrated in his pocket. Then it stopped. Whoever it was could go screw them selves.

Then his father's phone went off. John read the caller ID before glancing to Sam. Flipping his phone open he held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

XxXxXx

"I don't understand dad? Why are we going back to the hospital?" Sam's insides shook. Was Dean okay? Did he die!

"We just got a call from the nurse telling us to come in." John turned to look back at Sam. Bobby was driving the car due to John's injury. "Being called in isn't necessarily bad news."

"Since when has it ever been good news?" Sam snapped. Sam's knee began to bob. When were they going to get there? He was sure Bobby was taking a longer route then necessary.

John sighed as he turned forward. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew exactly what to expect when they got there. A smile pulled on John's lips as they reached the hospital front doors. There standing outside with his hands stuffed in his jacket was his eldest son. Ready to go home.

Sam lifted himself from the seat. His jaw fallen in awe. "D…" He couldn't get his brother's name out. He was choking on his own relief. Before the car had even come to a complete stop Sam threw open the door and walked over to his brother. He stopped right in front of him just watching Dean.

"Hey Sammy." That did it. Sam's faced lighted up in a smile as he threw his arms around his brother, Dean doing the same. "It's good to be back little bro."

Moving back Sam eyed his brother once more. He seemed perfectly healthy. No marks, no discolour. Once he knew his brother was okay he took a step back before clocking him in the jaw.

"Oww! What the hell?"

"You jerk! Why the hell did you wait to wake up!"

Rubbing at his jaw Dean looked from Sam to his father leaning against the Impala. He rose a brow waiting for Dean's reply. Looking back to Sam Dean threw a punch of his own effectively knocking Sam back. "I had lunch with Erin and Lou, bitch."

The rest of the morning had gone on like that. Sam and Dean sharing their fist throwing brotherly moment, bickering back and forth and then struggling to apologize in the end. When it came to mid afternoon Dean had finally had enough fighting chick flick moments and took a trip in his baby.

Parking the Impala he glanced over the graveyard. Lou's body had been sent home after he was cremated. His family needed him more then this town did. Erin however…. Dean stepped out of the Impala with a white teddy bear in hand. It was the same size as Erin's old one but with fuzzy fur, big blue eyes and a red bow around the neck. On the feet it said Erin's name and had the year of her death in golden stitching.

Walking up to her grave Dean could see a woman kneeling over it. She was dressed in black holding three red roses. Dean recognized her. That was Erin's mother. "Hi." Dean spoke low. The woman turned to look at him. She smiled.

"Hello." Standing up she turned to Dean. "You must be Dean. Erin told me about you. She said you were a very cute young man." The woman smiled. "My name is Amanda. I'm Erin's mother."

Dean shook her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss. It must be hard losing your kids like that."

Amanda turned back to Erin's grave. Her brother was resting beside her. "Yes. A parent should never have to bury their children. It's not right." Amanda looked back to Dean. "You brought something for her?"

Dean nodded as he looked down to the bear. "Yeah. She could use a new bear." Kneeling down Dean set the stuffed animal on to the grave. A lump was forming in his throat. Standing back up he looked to Amanda again. "She was a great kid. Had a lot of energy for what she was going through."

"Yes…" Amanda wiped away another tear. Turning to Dean she handed him a rose. "I never got a chance to thank you in the hospital. Before I could you had taken a turn for the worse. It's good to see you well though." Amanda's hand shook. Dean set his own hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry." Amanda sniffed as she wiped away another tear. "Thank you. Thank you so much for spending time with my daughter." Another tear fell. "None of the kids played with her because she had lost all her hair. They all made fun of her and refused to share. She cried for days in that hospital. But after she met Lou and after she met you…" Amanda wiped at her eyes again. "I had never seen her so happy." Amanda placed her hands around Deans. "Thank you so much Dean. It meant a lot to her and our family. Please…take this rose. It's the least I can do."

Dean swallowed his lump again. He couldn't speak so he just nodded. His fingers curled around the rose. "Anything to see her smile." Amanda let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you Dean." Taking her hands back Amanda looked to her daughter grave before blowing her a kiss. "Good bye."

Dean stood in front of Erin's grave watching her mother walk off. She was broken. She had lost both her children and Dean had no idea if there was anyone else to console her. It wasn't his decision anymore. Erin's mother had to grieve on her own and perhaps take another shot at starting a family. He hoped she would be a grandma one day. Looking back to Erin's grave Dean smiled. Erin was sitting on top of her headstone waving her legs back and forth.

"Hi Dean." Erin squeaked.

"Hey Erin." Dean looked down to her lap. "I see you found the bear I left you."

"Yup!" Erin pulled her new bear close. "Thank you. My old one was getting lonely."

"You're welcome."

"Dean…" Erin lowered her bear again. "…I don't blame you. I know you tried your best and almost died saving me and Lou. You did great! You made my momma a little happy too!" Erin gave a thumbs up. "I was real glad to meet you Dean. It's been a slice." Erin gave Dean a salute before jumping from her grave. "But I gotta go with Grandpa Lou now. My brother and my daddy are waiting for me." Looking both ways Erin waved Dean to come closer. "I have something for you." Smiling Dean dropped to one knee and leaned forward.

"What is it?"

Erin's cheek turned a soft pink as she leaned in and pecked Dean on the lips. "A kiss!" She giggled as she turned around and ran off. "Bye Dean! I hope I see you against sometime!" Waving to him as she ran off she went to join Lou. Standing up Dean watched the two with a smile. He nodded his head to the old hunter. Lou did the same. Taking Erin's hand the two walked off into the graveyard. Their image slowly disappearing with the sun's rays.

"Rest in peace." Dean returned to the Impala.

XXXXXX Present Day XXXXXX

Throwing open the trunk of the Impala Dean scrambled for anything to cover his brother up with. They had been on the road for too long and once again Sam pushed himself way past his limit. He was coming down with a horrible fever and lucky for Dean they had to spend the night in the Impala thanks to all the 'no vacancy' signs.

Grabbing the coarse green blanket he had snatched from his dad's truck after his father died Dean wrapped it up in his arms. A dried rose fell as he pulled at it. Pausing for just a moment he reached in and grabbed the rose. His fingers curled around the dried stem. A soft smile tugged at his lips.

Putting the rose back into the trunk he closed it and returned to his brother curled up in the back. Throwing the blanket over Sam Dean crawled into the back with him. Setting Sam's head against his chest he used his own body heat to keep his brother warm. It had been four maybe three years since the youth snatcher incident. Neither of them had gotten sick since then. "It's okay Sammy." Dean whispered as he moved his brother's moist bangs form his forehead. "I'll take care of you." Dean rested his chin to Sam's head. 'Just like you did me.'

* * *

And that would be the end of the story. Man that took a while to finish. Sorry for the delays guys. This year was a busy one. I hope you enjoyed it. So far this story has had the; most hits, most alerts, most reviews and most favs out of all the stories I have written. (Baby Brother is coming in at a close second.) Thanks for the support and reviews.


End file.
